What Dance Can Do
by Pinkpoodle8
Summary: Michelle just moved to Dimmsdale. Then she meets Timmy, and realizes that this move isn't that bad. But then Michelle gets a major dance scholarship that will change both her and Timmy's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of my new story called "What Dance Can Do". Don't forgot to review and tell me if i should continue with this story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly Oddparents. I own me and my OC's.**

And now I give you, "What Dance Can Do"!

**Chapter 1**

One day, Timmy Turner was in class, listening to his teacher, Mr. Crocker, babble on and on about something boring. Every now and then, him screaming "FAIRY GODPARENTS!" would get Timmy's attention, but Timmy was still really bored.

"Guys", Timmy said to his fairy godparents, Cosmo, Wanda, and his godbrother Poof, "I'm bored. I wish something great and exciting would happen."

Just then, a girl walked into the classroom. She looked the same age as Timmy, and had medium length brown hair. She was wearing a black "Love" tank-top, with white denim shorts, and white flip-flops to match.

"Is this… Mr. Crocker's class?" the girl asked the teacher. She was very nervous, she had just moved yesterday to Dimmsdale.

"Wow!" Timmy said to his godparents. "Great wish guys, thanks!"

"Uh Timmy?" his godmother Wanda said, "We didn't do that!"

But Timmy paid no attention to Wanda.

"Hi everyone! I'm Michelle Brown, and I just moved here from New York. I'm only staying here for a year and a half though, my dad got a temporary job here. And I guess… that's it!" the girl said.

"Very well then Ms. Brown." Mr. Crocker said with no attitude to his voice. "Just take a seat right next to Turner, and I will continue my lesson." Mr. Crocker gestured to a boy. Michelle nodded, and took the seat next to "Turner".

The boy was _kinda_ cute. Not really though. He had a pink t-shirt on, with blue denim jeans, and a pink hat on top.

"This could work," Michelle thought "This _could_ work."

oOo

After another hour of class, the lunch bell rang. "Finally!" Timmy and Michelle were both thinking, "Lunch!"

But Michelle wasn't in the classroom. She was at her locker. No one else had dared to get out of class, but since she was the new kid, Crocker let her go to the "bathroom". Coincidentally, no one else from any other classes were out in the hallways.

Michelle was so nervous, words couldn't explain. She was nervous and upset, and angry that her dad excepted the new job. At least she had her fairy godparents, Kristen and Joshua to help her. Michelle has had her godparents for years, but this was when she needed them most.

"Your really upset kid." Kristen explained, trying to support her god-daughter. Never, in almost 3 years of being with her, had any of her godparents noticed her this upset.

"I know Chrissy." Michelle said. "I mean like, this is horrible!" "I have to make all new friends, start from scratch!" "It's just, really bad!" Michelle said, tears dripping from her cheeks.

"Well that's why you have us!" Joshua said with a smile on his face and an arm around her. "To help ya out!"

Michelle stopped crying and smiled. "Thanks Josh." she said.

Then the bell rang, and Kristen and Josh disappeared.

oOo

After the bell rang, Timmy was the only one left in the classroom.

"I'm gonna go ask Trixe to sit with me at lunch today!" Timmy said. "I have a feeling that today's the day she'll finally say yes!"

"Sport, you just can't leave Michelle to find her way!" Wanda said, as she and Cosmo appeared in fairy form. "Sit with her, make a new friend!"

"Yeah!" Cosmo said. "Unless she's naggy like Wanda! Then don't trust her."

Wanda glared at him.

"C'mon guys, she might _actually say yes!" _Timmy said.

Wanda gave him the "guilt look".

"Ugh." Timmy said. "Fine, I'll ask Michelle to sit with me at lunch today."

oOo

Timmy approached Michelle's locker after he left they classroom.

"Hey." Timmy said to Michelle, just as her fairies had disappeared.

"Hey…. Timmy right?" Michelle asked.

"Yep, that's right!" Timmy said. "Wow!" he thought, a new girl actually remembered his name.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to sit with me at lunch today." Timmy asked, glimpsing at his pink, green and purple pencils.

Michelle looked at her tote bag and smiled to both it and Timmy.

Michelle shrugged. "Sure."

**And that's the first chapter! Yep, thats me in the story, but i changed my last name. I thought it would be fun for me to be in the story.**

** Anyway, let me know what you think of the story. Don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's time for "Review Corner!"

**Vic- Thanks! I'm glad that you like it!**

**Eldercar7- Yes this is a new story i just thought of. I'm glad that you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FOP. But I do own my OC's**

And now I give you Chapter 2 of "What Dance Can Do"

**Chapter 2**

Michelle entered the lunch room with Timmy, still being very scared, but knew that her godparents had her back. Timmy guided her to his friends, which Michelle thought they would be easy to get friendly with.

One of his friends was African-American, bald, and had blue eyes with a blue sweater on and black pants with sneakers. The other one of his friends had blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a black t-shirt over a green jacket, jeans, and black sneakers. Michelle assumed that Timmy and his friends were unpopular at school.

"AHHH!" the blond boy screamed. "GIRL!" he screamed once more. After freaking out, he ran away from them.

"I'm going to go with Chester." the bald boy said.

Michelle and Timmy sat down together.

"Just us huh?" Michelle said.

"Yep." Timmy replied. "Anyway, I'm going to go get lunch. Want anything?" he asked.

"No thanks." Michelle replied. "I bought lunch."

"Nice move." Timmy thought.

After Timmy left, Kristen and Josh appeared on Michelle's lunch box.

"Who's the kid?" Josh asked her.

"His name is Timmy Turner. He appeared by my locker after you guys disappeared. He invited me to sit with him at lunch today. But something seemed weird about his pencils." Michelle said shrugging. "He seems nice enough though."

"Remember what happened in New York with-" Kristen began in a warning voice.

"Please Chrissy, Olivia found it funny, Rosie found it funny, even Josh found it funny." Michelle said glaring at him. "But I didn't. You know that" she said, upset again.

"Sorry kid." Kristen said.

oOo

After Timmy got his lunch, Kristen and Josh disappeared from Michelle's lunch box.

"So…" Timmy began.

"So…." Michelle said.

Both of them laughed.

"Wow…" Timmy thought, "She has a great smile."

"Wow…." Michelle thought "His smile is okay, you know, for having buck teeth."

Then, Michelle heard mumbling. He was probably mumbling to someone, or some_thing _probably, because Michelle couldn't see who he could be talking to.

"Timmy?" Michelle asked. "Were you talking to something?"

"What.. uh NO!" Timmy said.

Oh yeah, Timmy Turner _definitely_ had fairy godparents.

oOo

"Michelle, just let it go!" Kristen said to her after school that day "You probably just heard things."

"I'm telling you Chrissy, Timmy does have godparents! I heard him talking to some_thing_ today at lunch! Josh, you believe me right?" Michelle asked.

"Uh.." Josh said "I have to agree with Kris on this one."

"Ugh!" Michelle said plopping on her bed.

But then the door opened, revealing Timmy!

"AHAH! Timmy said excitedly. "You _do_ have fairy godparents!

And all Michelle could do is stare in disbelieve.

** Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Sorry if this chapter was on the short side. **

** Also, sorry if I made Timmy OOC (out of character). Writing for Timmy is actually **_**really hard**_**!**** I tried the best I could though.**

** Don't forget to R&R (read and review)! **


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 of "What Dance Can Do"

**Disclaimer: Ugh, why must I even put these? I'm sure you guys don't even read them anyway. But I don't own FOP cause then I would be very rich and be living in a mansion. I also don't own the song "Total Access", a song mentioned in the chapter. You guys know that I only own my OC's right?**

**Chapter 3**

And all Michelle could do is stare in disbelieve.

If her theory was right, nothing would go wrong. But by the time she finished thinking, she knew that she _was_ right! Anytime fairy godparents ever got revealed to a human without fairies, Jorgen Von Strange, the toughest fairy **ever**, would come in a matter of seconds. But Jorgen wasn't here, which meant that she had proved her godparents wrong.

"Nice job." Michelle said standing up from her bed. "You just earned the 'Barge Into the New Kid's bedroon' badge"

Timmy blinked with a blank face, not knowing what to say.

Michelle smiled.

"Haha!" Michelle laughed. "Your face!" She laughed really hard. "Ah…. wow! That was funny!"

"See Wanda" Timmy said. "I told you she wouldn't get upset!"

A fairy with pink hair and eyes, wearing a yellow t-shirt with black pants appeared and said "Well excuse me for not knowing we have a tomboy here." She smiled as she said that.

Michelle's eyes widened, and Kristen and Josh knew that Wanda had just said the wrong words.

"I am NOT a tomboy." Michelle said. "I just reacted to the situation calmly." she said with a shrug. And to prove her theory, she opened her closet to reveal her taste in fashion. Her closet was filled with very girly clothes: pink, frills, stuff like that.

"Wow Timmy!" a green hair and eyed fairy said. He wore a white dress shirt with a black tie and black pants. "She uses big words. She can teach you gooooooood!"

Timmy blushed a little bit but Wanda just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and just some advice Timmy. Try to talk quieter to your fairies in school. People are going to start thinking your going crazy or something." Michelle said.

"Oh yeah?" Timmy asked. "Try not going to your locker 5 minutes before lunch and talking to your fairies so loudly."

Michelle blushed.

"Michelle, this is my god-family. Cosmo, Wanda, and my godbrother Poof." Timmy said. A purple eyed baby, wearing a purple outfit appeared.

"Wait, so _your_ the kid who wished for a fairy baby?" Michelle asked.

"Yep." Timmy said proudly. "All me." "So now where are your fairies?" he asked.

"Oh." Michelle said. "Right."

"Timmy, these are my godparents, Kristen and Josh." Michelle said. Surprising Timmy, only Kristen appeared. Michelle rolled her eyes and approached her closet again. "Josh, you can get out of there now." Michelle called. Right after she said that, Josh appeared.

"So _that's_ Timmy." Josh said.

"Yep." Michelle said.

An alarm of some sort then rang. "Dance Time!" the alarm said.

Michelle blushed again. She was really embarrassed!

"Stupid clock!" she mumbled. "Anyway, if you guys don't mind-" she began asking, only to Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

"Your a dancer?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy, don't interrupt!" Wanda told him.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Michelle said to Wanda. "And yes Timmy, I am a dancer. I've been dancing for only a few years though and I'm not really all that good…" Michelle began, twirling her foot. "Back in New York I was on a dance show called 'Dance It Up' with my best friend Karen. I have tapes of some shows but I don't think you would like to see them" she said.

"Show them to him!" Kristen said, encouraging Michelle.

After a minute of thinking, Michelle went with Kristen's idea.

"Fine." Michelle said reluctantly. Then she turned to Timmy and his fairies.

"Just promise not to tease. I had some pretty rough bullies in New York."

TImmy and his fairies nodded.

oOo

The first tape that played was a dance to a song called "Total Access". And after watching only a minute of the 3 minute dance, Timmy couldn't see why Michelle should think that she's bad.

"She's really good!" Timmy thought.

"He's probably thinking that I suck right now." Michelle thought. Timmy was just staring at the TV, looking speechless.

After the dance, Wanda turned to Michelle.

"That was really good sweetie!" Wanda said with a smile.

Michelle smiled back. "Thanks." she said.

Everyone agreed with Wanda, even Timmy.

After watching 2 more dances, the house phone rang. A couple of seconds later, her mom came up, knocked on the door, and all 5 fairies disappeared.

Michelle's mom then came in. "Michelle, phones for you." she said.

"Thanks Mom." Michelle said.

**(Conversation starts)**

"Hello?" Michelle asked.

"Ms. Brown, this is Mr. Hastlings from the PROD dance academy that Mr. Sterling applied you for. We saw your audition tape with Ms. Hanks and have your results." the person on the phone said.

The PROD academy was a special dance academy that Michelle and Karen had been wanting to go to for _years_. Ryan Sterling, the host of "Dance It Up", had finally applied her and Karen to go there before Michelle moved. Now she was about to get her results right now.

"We at the PROD dance academy are proud to say that you and Ms. Karen Hanks have been accepted!" Mr. Hastlings said.

Michelle wanted to stand there and scream. But she was smarter than that. Instead, she just replied as calmly as she could.

"Thank you, thank you so much Mr. Hastlings!" Michelle said excitedly.

"We expect you here in Manhattan in eight weeks." Mr. Hastlings said.

"Right." Michelle said.

"Alright, bye then." Mr. Hastlings said.

"Bye." Michelle said.

She then hung up the phone.

**(Conversation ends)**

Michelle's dreams had just came true! She and her best friend had been accepted into the dance academy of their dreams! There, she and Karen would work with professional choreographers, with professional dancers, and compete in dance competitions against other very talented dancers! This dance school was for the best dancers in New York State, and she was proudly one of them.

She then faced Timmy, his fairies, and her fairies.

She then realized that there was one problem.

How would she tell Timmy?

**Dun, dun, dun! Once again, we have a cliffhanger! Sorry that I'm torturing you guys with cliffhangers. Unless you like them. Then I wouldn't be torturing you**

**Sorry if you think that this chapter is long. I worked really hard on it. Also sorry if I made any FOP characters OOC (out of character).**

** Don't forget to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own FOP! You guys should know that by now. Oh and Delany and the DeMonti's (people mentioned in the story) will not be regular characters in the story. But I still own them as well as my other OC's.**

**Kloe- Thanks! I'm so glad that you like the story! Believe me, I think you'll like how Michelle tells Timmy the news. **

Oh and please try to review the latest chapters. I have like 6 reviews for Chapter 1, none for Chapter 2, and only 1 for Chapter 3. I'm not trying to be bratty, I appreciate all of your reviews, I'm just letting you guys know.

Here's Chapter 4 of "What Dance Can Do"

**Chapter 4**

_How would she tell Timmy?_

That was the question that was running through Michelle's head as she was walking home from school the next day. She hadn't told anybody about the scholarship that she had been offered. Not even her parents! Only Karen knew. She felt really bad about hiding the news from Kristen and Josh, they were two of her best friends! But Timmy was the person who she was _really_ scared to tell. She didn't know why. Sure, they were becoming good friends, but that was it. Just _friends_.

"Hey Michelle!" a voice said.

Michelle turned around. It was Timmy.

"Oh great" she thought sarcastically. Just the person she wanted to see.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the amusement park today with me, Cosmo, and Wanda." Timmy asked.

"Hmmm…" Michelle thought. "Should I go?"

"I don't know if I can. I'm really busy today." Michelle said.

"Aww, come on!" Timmy said. "It's gonna be really fun! Cosmo always goes on the Spinner and then get's motion sickness! It's so cool!"

Michelle chucked.

"As much as I would _love_ to see that," Michelle began, saying 'love' sarcastically, "I just don't think I can. I have other plans." she said.

"Ok." Timmy said.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Michelle said.

"You too!" Timmy said. He then began walking to his house.

oOo

Michelle felt really bad declining Timmy's invitation to the amusement park. But she had a really big (and somewhat personal) decision to make! It was really stressful because if she accepted the scholarship, that would mean that she and her mom would have to move back to their old house in New York. But that would be easy though because the Brown's still owned their old house. Mr. Brown had enough money to pay for both houses because of his new job.

When Michelle got home, she went upstairs to her room, still lost in her thoughts.

"Hey kiddo!" Josh said as Michelle walked into her room.

"AH!" Michelle screamed, falling down. She had been so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn't even noticed Josh floating right in front of her.

Josh raised an eyebrow as Kristen appeared in the room looking worried.

"What happened?!" she asked, alarmed and scared. "Did Delany and the DeMonti's move to Dimmsdale and threaten you again? Cause if they did, I'm ready!" Kristen said.

Delany and the DeMonti's were three friends (the DeMonti's are twins) who were also dancers and gymnasts. They _**loved** _to tease Michelle and Karen back home about their dancing and just about them in general. Michelle, Kristen, Josh, Karen, and her fairies (yes Karen has fairies) all hated them.

Michelle smiled at Kristen's crazy theory.

"No Chrissy, fortunately Delany and the DeMonti's are still in New York, far away from here." Michelle said, getting up from her fall. "I just got a little scared, that's all." she added with a shrug.

"But you've had us for years." Josh said as Michelle began walking to her bed.

"Is everything alright?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah." Michelle lied as she got her laptop from under her bed, sat down, and pulled her knees to her chest. "I'm fine."

"Wow!" Michelle thought. "That was really hard to say!" "Don't be so hard on yourself!" "You'll tell them when your ready to!" she told herself as she logged in on her laptop.

Suddenly, a hand came and pushed the laptop screen down. It was Kristen's.

"What was that for?!" Michelle asked.

"I know your lying." Kristen told her.

"Go!" Michelle thought. "Tell them! It's what you've been wanting to do all day!"

"Well?" Kristen asked, eyebrow raised.

Michelle sighed.

"Fine. You win." Michelle said.

Her godparents flew closer to her.

"What happened kiddo?" Josh asked.

Michelle sighed again.

"Remember yesterday when we were watching tapes of 'Dance It Up?' with Timmy and his fairies?" Michelle asked.

Her godparents nodded.

"And then my mom came up and told me that I had a phone call?"

Her godparents nodded again.

Michelle took a deep breath and spit it out.

"The person on the phone was Mr. Hastlings."

Kristen and Josh gasped and backed away a little bit. They knew who Mr. Hastlings was because they were down there at the dance studio on audition day supporting their god-daughter and her best friend.

"Really?!" Kristen asked.

Michelle nodded.

"Ohhhhh" Kristen said. "Now I know why your upset!" she said, inspiration to her voice.

"Reaaaaaaly?" Michelle thought. "Do you?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause you got cut!" Kristen said. "I'm not saying your not a great dancer kid, you _are_ great, your better than great, but these dance academy's are really hard to get into. You just have-" she said, getting interrupted.

Michelle shook her head.

"That's not it." she said quietly,

Kristen and Josh now had confused looks on their faces.

"I _did_ get in." she said.

Kristen and Josh now had happy looks on their faces.

"Michelle, thats great!" Josh said.

"Yeah!" Kristen said. "But I still don't get it. If you got in, why are you so upset?" she asked.

"Because the academy is in Manhattan." Michelle said quietly.

"Accepting the scholarship would mean having to move back to New York with my mom and leaving Dimmsdale. Moving back to New York would also upset my dad because he expected all of us to stay here for a year and a half. And leaving would mean having to tell Timmy that I'm leaving. That's the biggest reason. I don't want Timmy to get upset." she added.

"Ohhhhh." Kristen and Josh both said, finally understanding her.

"You have to do it!" Kristen said. "Michelle, you've been wanting to do this for so long! You can't pass it up!"

"I know!" Michelle said. "I've been wanting to do this ever since I started dancing! I just don't know what to do!"

"Well," Josh said, being the only boy in the room, "at least _tell_ him. Maybe Timmy can actually _help_ you make a decision. And call Karen too. You auditioned together, which means if one of you got in, you both got in."

"Good idea." Michelle said. "Thanks Josh."

Kristen and Josh both smiled to each other, glad that they had helped their god-daughter out.

Now all Michelle had to do is help herself out and tell Timmy.

oOo

The next day after school, Michelle had gone to Timmy's house with Kristen and Josh disguised as decorations on her tote bag. Michelle was very nervous telling Timmy.

"Just tell him!" Kristen said. "The faster you do it, the faster you get it done with!"

"Yeah." Josh said. "Just do it! Don't think of it as a life-threatening decision. Just think of it as you needing a simple piece of advice. Simple."

"Thanks." Michelle said as she took a deep breath.

Mrs. Turner answered the door.

"Oh hi Michelle!" she said. "Timmy's in his room doing stuff. Did you know that he spends so much time up there? It's like he has a secret in there or something."

"Well he's a boy." Michelle said, shrugging as she approached the stairs. "He needs to do boy stuff."

Michelle opened the door to Timmy's room to find Timmy battling some creatures with Cosmo and Wanda disguised as light-sabers.

"Timmy, the new girl's here!" Cosmo said.

Timmy turned around to find Michelle at the door. He blushed as Cosmo and Wanda poofed the creatures away and changed into fairy form.

"Hey Timmy!" Michelle said. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

Timmy nodded, but all 4 fairies were still in the room.

"_Alone_." she added, looking up at Cosmo and Wanda, since Kristen and Josh already knew what Michelle was going to talk about.

"Oh. Right" Wanda said. She, Cosmo, Kristen, and Josh poofed as fish. Kristen and Josh winked at Michelle, and then went into the castle.

"So what's up?" Timmy asked as he and Michelle sat down on Timmy's bed. Timmy was very nervous. He didn't know what Michelle was going to say to him.

"Ok." Michelle said. "Here it goes."

_"Maybe Timmy can actually help you!" _Michelle thought, remembering what Josh had said to her yesterday.

_"Just tell him!" "The faster you do it, the faster you get it done with!" _Michelle thought, remembering what Kristen had said to her just a minute ago.

"The other day, when we were at my house and the phone rang, I got offered a scholarship to the PROD dance academy and if I accept it, I'll have to move back to New York." Michelle said.

There. It was out. In the open. Just like Kristen had said.

But all Timmy did was stare at her, his jaw completely _dropped_.

** Whew! This chapter is done! Wow, this took so long to write! I'm really sorry that this chapter is soooo long! A lot of hard work was put into this chapter! **

** Again, I'm also sorry if I made any FOP characters OOC (out of character, hopefully you guys know this by now).**

** Don't forget to R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Please tell me you guys know the disclaimer. I don't own FOP at all. That's Butch Hartman's job. I only own Michelle and the other OC's. You guys better know this!**

**Kloe- Thanks again! Wow, no one has ever called me professional before! This is only my first story! **

Like I said last chapter, please try to review the latest chapter so the reviews stay even. Thanks!

Here's Chapter 5 of "What Dance Can Do"

**Chapter 5**

Timmy's jaw was completely _dropped_.

Michelle felt horrible. She felt so bad that Timmy had to hear this, right when they were becoming such good friends! Michelle had no idea how Timmy was going to react.

Timmy was _shocked_. Completely shocked. The girl with an amazing talent, the _new_ _girl_, might be moving back to New York!

"Are… Are you serious?" Timmy asked about 5 minutes later.

"Yes Timmy, I am." Michelle said.

"Wow." Timmy said. "Well congrats then!"

Michelle smiled, but just a little bit. "Thanks." she said.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof then appeared.

"Everything ok?" Wanda asked.

"Yep." Michelle said. "Everything's just fine."

"Michelle was just telling me that she was offered a scholarship for a dance academy in New York." Timmy said. "That's it."

Michelle hit her hand on her forehead. Who ever said that Timmy could tell his fairies about this?!

"Oh that's great!" Wanda said.

"Thanks." Michelle said. "But I don't know if I'm going to go."

Kristen and Josh then appeared.

"Oh you _are_ going!" Kristen said.

Michelle shook her head. "Not if I don't think I should go. Not if my parents don't let me."

"You haven't even told your parents yet?!" Timmy asked.

Michelle shook her head again.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish that Michelle's parents knew that she made the PROD dance academy." Timmy said.

"WHAT?!" Michelle said, shocked. "No!"

"Sport, we can't grant the wish if Michelle doesn't want us to." Wanda said. "That's against Da Rules."

Michelle and Timmy just stared at each other.

"He's trying to do something nice for you!" Michelle thought. "And it will take pressure off of you about telling Mom and Dad!" "Him doing this means he cares!" Michelle stopped thinking for a minute. "Hmm. It means he cares…" Michelle thought again, shrugging.

"Fine. You can grant the wish." Michelle said.

"Are you sure?" Timmy asked, staring into her brown eyes once more.

Michelle nodded, and Cosmo and Wanda granted the wish.

"So, you're really leaving Dimmsdale?" Timmy asked.

Michelle shrugged. "I don't know yet. What do you think I should do?" she asked quietly.

"I think you should stay!" Timmy said.

By the way Timmy responded, Michelle knew that he wasn't being serious. She rolled her eyes. "Seriously Timmy. What do you think I should do."

Timmy didn't respond.

"All I need is your opinion." Michelle said. "We don't have all day."

"I.. I don't know." he said.

Michelle looked up at Kristen and Josh, shocked. All this time she thought that Timmy would have the answer she was looking for. But he didn't even have an answer!

She looked back at Timmy.

"You seriously don't have an answer?" she asked.

"No. I'm sorry, but this is a difficult decision. Besides it's not like your whole life depends on it. It's only a dance academy." Timmy said.

Michelle was shocked by what Timmy had said. This wasn't _just_ a dance academy! This was a dream come true (besides being on 'Dance It Up' of course)! And her whole life kinda _did_ depend on this decision!

"This isn't _just_ a dance academy Turner!" Michelle said. Timmy knew that she was getting serious now. "This is something that matters to me."

"So go then!" Timmy said.

Michelle sighed. This wasn't going well at all! Besides, she had heard around school that this kid was desperately trying to get a girlfriend. Why did he want her to leave?

Michelle shrugged. Then her phone buzzed.

"Oh crud!" she mumbled. "I really have to go. I'm so sorry. Come over to my house tomorrow afternoon ok?"

Timmy nodded.

As Michelle stood up, she and Timmy's eyes met. All Michelle was focusing on was his blue eyes. All Timmy was focusing on was her beautiful, brown eyes.

Suddenly, Josh's snapping filled the room.

"Come on Michelle." he said. "We don't have all day."

"What?" Michelle asked as she stopped looking at Timmy. "Oh right." she said as she exited the room and waved to to Timmy.

Timmy waved back.

"Wow!" Timmy said after Michelle and her fairies had left. "Did you guys see that?"

"Yeah!" Cosmo said. "You actually looked into a girl's eyes and she didn't barf or run away!"

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too attached to her thought Sport." Wanda said. "Keep in mind that she might be leaving for New York soon."

"Does she have to?" Timmy asked. "I think she likes me!"

His god-family laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Wanda said.

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked "Girls can like me!" "I think they can." he mumbled to himself.

"Yeah!" Cosmo said. "Crazy girls like Tootie!"

"Poof Poof!" Poof said, laughing just like his parents.

His god-family laughed laughed even more.

"I'm serious guys!" Timmy said. But his god-family paid no attention. So Timmy just sat down and did the only thing that he _could_ do.

He played some video games.

oOo

When Michelle got home, her parents talked to her about the scholarship their daughter had been offered, since Timmy had made that wish before. They explained to her that there was no pressure, and that they would be happy with whichever decision she made. That made Michelle a little bit more comfortable.

After that discussion, Michelle took the advice that Josh had given her yesterday and called Karen.

**(Conversation starts) **

"Hello?" Karen asked.

"Hey! Remember me?" Michelle asked.

"Of course!" Karen said.

After telling Karen about her situation, Michelle asked Karen the big question.

"So do you think I should go to PROD?" Michelle asked.

"Yes." Karen said. "Michelle, you and Timmy might be becoming good friends, but you'll always meet other friends. A passion is a passion, and what dance can do is something _amazing_. If you don't go, you'll regret it for the rest of your life! I'm not going unless your going." Karen said.

"WHAT?!" Stacy and Blake (Karen's fairies) screamed in the background.

"Hi Stacy. Hi Blake." Michelle said.

"Michelle, you can't ruin our god-daughter's life!" Stacy said. "You have to go!"

"I'll think about it." Michelle said with a smile as she heard her godparents chuckle.

"Besides, what about me and Timmy's friendship?" she asked.

"You'll meet other boys." Karen said, reassuring Michelle. "_Really cute_ boys in Manhattan.

"But…." Michelle started to say, not finishing her thought.

"Hey, you asked for my advice, and I gave it to you. I think-" Karen began, but then got cut off.

"And me and Stacy think," Blake said.

"That you should go to PROD." Karen said.

"Ok." Michelle said. "Thanks for the advice."

The two best friends talked for a little while more, then went to bed.

**(Conversation ends)**

oOo

The next day, Timmy went over to Michelle's house to find her and her fairies watching tapes of 'Dance it Up'.

"Hey." Timmy said as Cosmo and Wanda appeared in fairy form.

"Hi Timmy!" Michelle asked as she paused the TV.

The 2 kids then sat down on the bed with their fairies hovering above them.

"So…" Michelle said. "Let's get serious. Should I move back to New York and go to the PROD dance academy, or stay here in Dimmsdale?"

Timmy stared at her with a blank face, just like he had done yesterday.

"I.. I think you should go back to New York." Timmy said quietly.

That answer shocked Michelle.

"Really?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah. This academy is something that you care about, something that you've always wanted to do. You have the scholarship, now all you need to do is move back." Timmy said. "I don't want to be the one stopping you from achieving your dreams. I've seen you dance before, and what dance can do is make you look _amazing_."

"You really think I should do this?" Michelle asked. "That's what you think I should do?"

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof all nodded.

And then, Michelle and Timmy looked into each others eyes for about a minute, leaned into each other, and _kissed_.

**WOW! Now do you guys think that this is a major plot twist or what? This chapter was probably the hardest one for me to write because the plot could have gone any way! But I made it this way!**

** I apologize for the longness of this chapter, and if I made Timmy OOC (i probably did, I'm really sorry).**

** Now unfortunately, this is the last chapter I'm gonna be able to post for a while, because I'm going on a 4th of July vacation tomorrow, and then I'm getting back late on Sunday. And on Monday, I'm going on a 3 day trip with my camp. But I'll still be online, checking up on the site, but I won't be posting chapters. The next chapter probably won't be up till Friday the 12th or Saturday the 13th. But at least you guys have a really awesome cliffhanger to think about!**

** As always, don't forget to R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm back from my vacations! I had so much fun with my family and friends over the past week! But now it's time to find out what happens after Timmy and Michelle's kiss (spoiler alert if you haven't read Chapter 5)!**

**Eldercar7- Wow! Thanks so much! I'm really happy that you like my story! You don't have to wait for an update anymore! I hope you'll like this next chapter!**

**Vic- Thanks for liking the story! Oh, and I try not to worry about that, but it's something I always do lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FOP. End of story. I only own my OC's.**

Don't forget to keep reviewing the latest chapters on the story so the reviews don't get messed up!

And now, here comes Chapter 6 of "What Dance Can Do"!

**Chapter 6**

Timmy and Michelle _kissed._

It was the most romantic thing Timmy had ever done. At that moment he had completely forgotten about Trixe Tang, his lifelong crush, and focused on kissing his friend.

Meanwhile, Michelle had no idea what to do. She had never kissed a boy before. And now she was kissing this guy, this guy that she barely even knew! She was all over the place with her thoughts.

After about a minute of kissing, the two friends let go. All they did is stare at each other. Then Michelle did something.

"Coming Mom!" she called and then quickly exited her room.

She went down the stairs as fast as she could, and then went into the kitchen. Kristen and Josh appeared as soon as Michelle entered the room.

"What was _that_?!" both fairies asked.

Michelle didn't answer as she got a chocolate bar from the cabinet. As she sat down to eat it, Josh's hand swooped down and grabbed it.

"Hey! What was that for? Give it back!" Michelle said as she stood up, trying to get her chocolate back. When she jumped up to try to get it from Josh, he poofed it away.

"You'll get your chocolate back when you tell us what that kiss with Turner was all about." Josh said.

"I don't know what it was all about! It's not like I _planed_ it or anything! One minute he's telling me I should go to PROD, and the next thing you know, we start kissing!" Michelle said.

"I warned you the other day about what happened with Matt Jennings in New York. But you didn't listen." Kristen said.

What had happened with Matt Jennings was something that made Michelle very upset.

One day at her school in New York, this popular boy named Matt came over to her table and told her that he liked her. After he walked away, her lunch friends (Olivia and Rosie) began telling her that this was a _very_ big deal.

But Michelle didn't find it being a _very_ big deal, because she knew that Matt wasn't being serious. People loved to tease her. And she's been teased like this before. And her friends _always_ believed the boy.

When Matt came back over to "ask her out", Michelle told him that she knew it was a joke. Matt told her it was, and then he _kissed_ her.

In front of everyone who had 7th period lunch.

Michelle got teased for days about this, because everyone thought that she _believed_ Matt. The teasing was mostly from Matt and his friends, but some teasing came from other people. Mostly from Delany and the DeMonti's. They went all out on the teasing. Michelle never got to talk to a boy after that. Except her friend Shawn. But they were _just friends_, and both of them knew that.

"What happened with Matt was different!" Michelle said, a tear going down her face. She wiped it off. "That was completely different from what happened 5 minutes ago! With Matt, he was out to get me. Timmy would _never_ do something like that. What happened with Timmy was _completely different_."

Kristen shook her head.

"Not exactly." she said. "In both situations, you ended with a kiss."

"So?" Michelle said, shrugging.

"_So_, I warned you about this. You didn't listen. And now you're upset about it." Kristen said.

"Who says I'm upset?" Michelle asked, her temper going up.

"You made up an excuse to get out of the room." Josh said.

Michelle was silent.

"So," Kristen said. "Did you enjoy the kiss or not?"

Michelle sighed. _Did_ she enjoy it? That was actually a really hard question! That was her first ever kiss (besides Matt)! It's supposed to be one of the most romantic moments of a girl's life!

So instead of saying anything, Michelle just shrugged.

Both of her fairies just stared at her.

"Now, Josh, can I _please_ have my chocolate back?" Michelle asked

Josh waved his wand, and the chocolate bar fell in Michelle's hands. "Thanks." she said as she approached the door.

"Where are you going?" Kristen asked.

"To talk to Timmy. He'll probably have a different reaction to this than me. I've heard around school that he'll do _anything_ to kiss a girl."

Both fairies smiled at what they thought was an exaggeration

oOo

Michelle walked to Timmy's room finding him talking to Cosmo and Wanda. Michelle didn't open the door though. She just listened to what they were saying.

"That was some kiss Sport!" Wanda said.

"Yeah!" Cosmo said. "And I don't think she's barfed yet!"

"Not yet." Michelle thought.

"Cosmo's actually right! I didn't hear any scream. I think she actually _liked_ it!" Timmy said excitedly.

That was coming up again. She just sighed and opened the door.

"Hi." she said quietly as she walked in the door and took a bite of chocolate.

Timmy waved.

"Can I ask you something?" Michelle asked.

"Anything." Timmy said.

"Do you…. Do you just want to pretend that.. that kiss never happened?"

Kristen and Josh had poofed into the hallway, unknowingly to anyone else. They were actually kinda surprised that Michelle was asking that question.

Timmy shook his head in response.

"Wha..?" Michelle asked.

"I don't want to forget that. That was one of the best feelings I've ever had. Spending time with you has been one of the best weeks of my _life_." Timmy said.

Michelle had _never_ heard a boy talk to her like that. Timmy was such a sweet guy! But she didn't want him and her to date. She wasn't ready for that yet. She had too much pressure on herself.

"That's really sweet of you to say that." Michelle said quietly.

Timmy grinned.

"But, I don't want to be your girlfriend." she said.

Timmy's grin disappeared.

"You've helped me survive Dimmsdale. You've helped me survive lunch, and Crocker, and school in general. This is the first time I've moved since I was two years old! And you've been helping make one of the most biggest decisions of my _life_. No boy has _ever_ done that for me before. No one has _ever_ done that for me before. Except Karen. But I…. I'm just not ready to date yet. Especially when I can possibly move soon." Michelle said.

Timmy was heartbroken by that response, but knew what Michelle was talking about.

Cosmo and Wanda were shocked that Michelle was saying this. Wanda now owed $10 to Cosmo!

Kristen and Josh, _her fairies_, didn't know how to react to that.

"Can we just be friends?" she asked, hand out to make a deal. "And promise not to date in till we're _both ready_ to?"

Timmy nodded and shook her hand

oOo

The next morning, after Michelle woke up, she didn't go on her phone, and didn't go on her laptop. She just sat there, thinking about yesterday, and what she had to decide. She felt _really pressured _about this. This decision could affect the rest of her life! Most dancers who go to PROD end up with very big dance careers. And she _wanted_ to have a very big dance career!

But what about Timmy? What about their friendship, and everything that they have been through?

Michelle's thinking was interrupted by her fairies poofing from their bunny disguises to fairy form.

"Everything okay?" Kristen asked. She knew what Michelle had gone though yesterday was a hard thing to go though, especially when she might move soon. Scratch that. Kristen _knew_ that Michelle was going to go. Michelle was too good of a dancer to be able to pass this up without a regret.

Michelle nodded to Kristen's question.

The room was silent for a couple of minutes. Then Timmy came in through the window. He went to Michelle closet and pulled out her red suitcase.

"You're going." he said.

Michelle got out of bed to the center of her room where she faced Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Kristen, and Josh.

"All of you, and I mean _all of you _seriously think that I should leave Dimmsdale and go back to New York?" Michelle asked.

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Kristen, and Josh all nodded.

"Poof Poof!" Poof said.

Michelle got her suitcase and pulled it up to her. After about a minute of thinking about what had happened over the past week, yesterday, her conversation with Karen, and what she loved to do, what she _wanted_ to do, she spoke.

"Fine." she said. "I want to do this too. I guess I'm going back to New York!"

"Poof Poof!" Poof said in excitement.

**And that concludes Chapter 6! A lot happened in this chapter didn't it? The big decision was made! Now, this looks like the end, but trust me, this story isn't coming to an end just yet. There's still stuff that has to happen. So just keep reading!**

** Sorry if I made any FOP characters OOC. Just sayin.**

** Don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the update delay! I was really busy with camp. I was gonna post this last night, but I had my sister's play. It was really good! Also, sorry about the update glitch if you saw it.**

**Disclaimer: FOP belongs to Butch Hartman. Not me. I own my OC's. That's it.**

**Kloe- Thanks for the review! Hopefully you'll like this chapter!**

**Purpledino25- Thanks for the positive feedback! I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!**

Don't forget to keep reviewing the latest chapter!

Here's Chapter 7 of "What Dance Can Do"!

**Chapter 7**

Michelle didn't see any free time in the next couple of weeks. She was either packing little by little, doing some final schoolwork, or practicing her welcoming dance with Karen over video-chat. She was very busy, and a little stressed too, but wasn't letting it get the best of her.

One day, with 6 weeks to go, she was on the phone with Karen.

"…. so yeah, I was thinking we could do that." Michelle said.

"Or the round off and the spot before." Karen said.

"No, I think we should do the pop, pop first, and then the round off into the spot."

"Yeah, let's do-"

"MICHELLE!" someone screamed _very_ loudly.

"Hold on." Michelle said to Karen.

Michelle looked up to find Kristen.

"What was that for? I was on the phone!" Michelle said.

"I've been trying to get your attention for 20 minutes kiddo!" Kristen explained.

"Sorry." Michelle said. "I didn't notice you."

"Anyway, Timmy wants you to go to the amusement park with him today. C'mon, let's go, he's waiting for you." Kristen said.

"_Now_?" I'm discussing something with Karen right now, in case you didn't notice. Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll-"

"We don't have a couple of minutes! Lets go!" Kristen said.

"But-"

But before Michelle could finish, Kristen poofed herself and her god-daughter out of the room.

oOo

"So if you would just come up this way.." Kristen was saying.

"Chrissy, please, just let me get back to my phone call!" Michelle said, complaining to her godmother.

"You're leaving soon, and you need to have some fun!" Kristen said.

"But-"

Michelle was interrupted by going into Timmy's room. But it didn't _look_ like Timmy's room.

The whole room was decked out in party stuff: balloons, confetti, the usual stuff. And there was a huge sign that said. "Good Luck Michelle!" in all neon colors.

And in the room was Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Josh. All of them had big smiles on their faces.

"Poof Poof!" Poof cheered.

"Wha.. What's this? I thought we were going to the amusement park" Michelle asked, both confused and surprised.

"This is a party!" Timmy said. Michelle could tell that he had some candy all ready because he was jumping around all over the place.

"For what?" she asked.

"Your big accomplishment sweetie!" Wanda said.

"I don't deserve….. Oooo cake!" Michelle said, walking over to it.

"Is it a chocolate cake?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

Josh waved his wand.

"It is now." he said.

"With chocolate frosting?"

Josh waved his wand again.

"With vanilla cream inside?"

Josh waved his wand _again_.

"And does it-"

"Lets not get sick kiddo." Josh said, interrupting his god-daughter.

"Right." Michelle said, nodding.

She looked around the whole room. Wow, it was so… so extravagant! Balloons and confetti and cake and cookies and games! It was just _so much stuff_!

"This is all for me cause I'm moving away." she thought.

What.. what if she made the wrong choice? Maybe fate _didn't _want her to go. Maybe she was supposed to stay here and make new friends.

But this was something she _wanted_ to do! She wanted to do this _so much_! Why was she starting to regret this all of a sudden?

Michelle's thinking was interrupted by someone speaking.

"C'mon Michelle! Its pinata time!" Timmy said.

Michelle looked up. She saw Cosmo disguised as a pinata and smiled.

"I really don't like this idea!" Cosmo was saying. He was disguised as a cat and trembling as he spoke.

"Oh well!" Wanda said to her husband. Wow! She must have been _really excited_!

"C'mon Sport, put the blindfold on her!" Wanda said.

"Ok!" Timmy said. He then spun her.

"One, two, three!" everyone said.

And that's how the party started.

oOo

After some pinata time and a couple of games, Michelle was sitting down and eating cake. Kristen and Josh were doing something with Cosmo and Wanda, while Poof was playing some game.

A couple of minutes later, Timmy came over.

"This is an _awesome_ party." Michelle told him.

"Well, it wasn't exactly _my_ idea." Timmy said. "Wanda thought it would be nice to do something like this. But I was the one who wished for all the decorations. So I guess you can say that I had a part of it."

Michelle smiled. Ahh, Timmy and his selfish humor. She'd sure miss that!

"Well, thanks. To all of you. I would have never imagined _anyone _doing this for me." Michelle said.

"Well, we're friends, remember?" Timmy asked.

Michelle nodded.

The two friends smiled at each other.

"This is _some_ party!" Michelle thought.

And it continued to be the party she expected it to be.

oOo

About 4 hours later, Michelle was walking home from Timmy's house. Why did she have this bad feeling in her gut? Why did she start thinking that going to PROD was a bad idea?

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" a voice asked.

Michelle was startled by the voice. She stumbled backwards and fell. She only saw Josh.

"Wait, where's Chrissy?" Michelle asked, getting up.

"Oh, she got a little sick from all of the food, so she poofed herself home." Josh said.

Michelle nodded and continued walking.

"Not so fast!" Josh said, not forgetting what he had just asked his god-daughter. He sped over right to Michelle which made her stop in her tracks.

Josh looked at her.

"Nothings wrong! I had so much fun at the party! I'm fine!" Michelle said.

"Can I trust you?" Josh asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Michelle nodded. She knew that she would get over this in a couple of days because this was something that she wanted to do. Her dreams wouldn't get in the way of _anything. _She was probably nervous, that's all.

The two of them walked (well Josh floated) home together. Michelle knew that she wouldn't get anymore regrets about this.

This was something she wanted to do. And this time she meant it.

** That's the chapter! I know, I know, this is the first chapter without a really big cliffhanger. Hopefully you guys won't hate me for not ending with a cliffhanger. I think its good just to go to a nice, simple chapter. I like it! And hopefully you guys will too!**

** Sorry that this chapter is so short as well! Hopefully you guys wont hate me for that. I usually write longer chapters than this but I felt this was a nice, calm one.**

** Don't forget that the end isn't here just yet. There's still stuff that will happen so don't worry about that!**

** And, most importantly, don't forget to R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own FOP. I own my OC's and that's final. I also don't own "Anything Could Happen". Ellie Goulding does. Oh and I'm gonna stop doing the thing where I reply back to people's reviews. It's just getting too difficult for me. Sorry! **

Don't forget to keep the reviews even!

Here's Chapter 8 of "What Dance Can Do"!

**Chapter 8**

Timmy missed having his friend around. He really did. He still hung out with Chester and AJ, and still had his crush on Trixe Tang, and he still tried sitting with her at lunch _every day_, but something was missing. He missed having those fun times with Michelle at the amusement park or at the arcade or wherever they went.

One day, Timmy came home from school.

"Everything okay Sport? You look kind of sad." Wanda said.

"Ooo! I know what will make him feel better!" Cosmo said with inspiration. He poofed up a piece of bacon for his godson and waved it in front of his face.

But all Timmy did was stare at the bacon.

"Aww! Bacon always does the trick!" Cosmo said, poofing the bacon away. "Okay, now I got nothing." Cosmo said sadly.

"I miss hanging out with Michelle. She's always so busy with schoolwork or packing, or practicing her routine." Timmy said.

"That's what a girl has to do! Girls like to make sure that everything is perfect, and that nothing could possibly go wrong." Wanda said.

"I know, I know," Timmy said defensively. He knew all that from watching the popular girls at school. "But I just wish I can hang out with her one more time."

"Wish granted!" his godparents said as they waved their wands.

oOo

Michelle had been trying to video chat Karen for over 20 minutes, but she wasn't answering.

"Guys, help me!" Michelle said.

"We tried all ready kiddo!" Josh said. "Just face it, her camera is broken, and we're too far away to fix it!"

Michelle sighed.

"Well… maybe... we can go to the amusement park with Timmy!" Michelle said.

"Now you're talking!" Josh said excitedly.

"Isn't their stuff you still have to do?" Kristen asked.

Michelle went over to the checklist on her wall.

"Lets see…. Packing… I'm technically done with that. Schoolwork…. Done with. Routine…. well Karen's camera isn't working so that's not possible to practice."

"Nope. Nothing else I need to do!" Michelle said happily.

"Oh all right." Kristen said.

"Yay!" Michelle said as her godparents poofed her to the amusement park.

oOo

About 5 minutes after Michelle and her fairies got to the park, she saw Timmy and his fairies disguised as kids. And to be honest, Michelle wasn't that all surprised to see him.

"You like the Spinner?" Timmy asked surprised as he saw her step on line.

"Are you kidding? It's the best ride here!" Michelle said. "C'mon Chrissy!" she said, encouraging her godmother to go on.

"I'm good." Kristen said.

Michelle sighed. Then she whispered something into Josh's ear. He grinned and raised his wand behind his back.

"But then again…. why not?" Kristen said.

Michelle and Josh high-fived and grinned as the ride began boarding.

oOo

After 5 fun-filled hours of amusement park rides and dinner, Michelle and Timmy went back to Michelle's house.

"Wow." Timmy said as he looked around Michelle's room speechless. "You've gotten a lot of stuff done."

"Yeah. I've packed and done final schoolwork and practiced my routine. But I'm not done with it yet though. For some reason, I couldn't connect with Karen today over video-chat. Isn't that weird?" Michelle said.

"Yeah…." Timmy said, realizing that his wish had caused the video-chat not to work. "Totally weird. I have absolutely no idea how that happened!" he said, with a suspicious smile on his face.

"Ok then…." Michelle said.

"Can we watch you dance?" Timmy asked hopefully.

Michelle had to think about this for a minute.

She took a deep breath and grinned.

"Sure!" she said.

"What could go wrong?" she asked herself.

oOo

Michelle had to decide _very carefully_ about which tapes she would show. Some tapes were good, and the others….. not so good. After she chose some that she though everyone would like, she put one in her TV.

"This one is a lyrical one." Michelle said. Sometimes she felt more comfortable showing lyrical dances than hip-hop dances.

"Uhh… what's lyrical?" Timmy asked.

Michelle grinned and rolled her eyes at Timmy's lack of dance knowledge.

"Lyrical is a combination of ballet and hip-hop." she said

"Oh." Timmy said, nodding, but not knowing what ballet _or_ hip-hop was.

"Enough talk! Let's get to the dance already!" Cosmo said, grabbing some popcorn from the popcorn bin he had poofed up for himself.

Michelle and Timmy grinned at each other.

"Oh. Right." Michelle said. She pressed play on the TV remote, and the music began playing.

Ellie Goulding's voice filled the room, and the dancers on the screen began dancing.

Timmy was shocked. _This_ was lyrical? It was… it was so _different_ than what he had seen a couple of days ago. In those dances, Michelle and all the other dancers were wearing regular clothes. In this song, Michelle and the other female dancers were wearing silky, black, and somewhat see-through mini-dresses. The male dancers were wearing suits and ties.

The music was different too. Instead of the song being upbeat, the song was slow. This song wasn't upbeat at _all_.

_Stripped to the waist_

_ We fall into the river_

_ Cover your eyes_

_So you don't know the secret_

Timmy liked the song. It was nice and slow. He then focused on the dance.

The dance was _nothing_ like what he had seen a couple of days ago. In this dance, everyone was spinning and leaping a lot. Including Michelle. They were also twirling and doing….

"Oh what is that called?!" Timmy asked himself.

"Gymnastics!" he then remembered seconds later.

Right. The dancers were also doing a lot of gymnastics.

oOo

_After the war we said we'd fight together_

_ I guess we thought that's just what humans do_

_ Letting darkness grow_

_ As if we need its palette and we need its color_

Michelle hoped Timmy liked the dance. She really did, He had never seen her dance like this before. She watched herself spin with her friend Brandon Reynolds. She felt really scared. What would happen if there's a big mistake in the tape that Michelle had never known about? She just calmed herself down and watched herself do some more lyrical dancing with her friends as the bridge began.

_Baby, I'll give you everything you need_

_I'll give you everything you need, oh_

_ I'll give you everything you need_

_ But I don't think I need you!_

At that moment, the power went out.

Michelle screamed.

"What happened?!" she asked shocked and a little scared.

"I don't know!" a voice (Josh) said.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Cosmo was saying, floating all around the room.

The lights in her room kept flickering on and off.

"Eeeee!" Michelle screamed, scared. She backed up and landed in someone's arms. She knew that they were Timmy's arms because everyone else in the room had the ability to fly.

"I got you." she heard Timmy say.

Michelle smiled.

"Thanks." she said.

"Guys," she asked her fairies. "do ghosts exist?"

"I… I don't think so!" she heard Kristen say.

Michelle knew that Kristen was afraid of the dark. Michelle wasn't afraid of the dark because usually it happened for a reason. Like for example, a really bad thunderstorm. But the power this time came out for no reason, so she was scared.

Then, someone came into the room without knocking.

"Honey," the voice said. It was Michelle's mom.

"Oh no no no no no!" Michelle thought. "Now I'm gonna have my fairies taken away from me forever! Oh wait, she can't see. Bingo!"

"I bought up flashlights for you and Timmy. Let me just turn them-"

"On? NO!" Michelle said, knowing that if her mom turned them on, she and Timmy's life would be ruined forever. "They probably need new batteries cause we haven't used them in a while. Plus those are _very old_ flashlights. I might have some batteries up here. So if you excuse me…" she said, trying to find her mom.

"No." Mrs. Brown said sternly. "I am your mother and you will not tell me not to turn on the flashlights! We need to be able to see!"

See, her sometimes very strict mom was one of the reasons Michelle received her fairies. And oh boy did they help with her mom _a lot_!

"But-" Michelle said, closing her eyes.

She then saw a bright light through her closed eyes. She held Timmy's hand, knowing that her life and Timmy's life was over.

No more 'Dance It Up', and no more PROD either because she'll no longer be a dancer! If she hadn't won that special competitive dance recital (with the help of her fairies of course), she would have quit dancing! She was going to lose so much friends she had made through 'Dance It Up' like Ashley Revario and Liza Golds!

Kristen and Josh were two of her best friends, she loved them _so much_! They have helped her get through so many bad times! And visa-versa! This day was officially the worst day of her life!

"Oh please Jorgen, give me another chance!" Michelle hoped with all of her heart.

Meanwhile, Timmy was worrying just as much as Michelle was.

"No Mrs. Brown, why, why have Cosmo, Wanda and Poof be taken away from me? They're my best friends! Please don't have them taken away from me! I love them _so much_!" Timmy thought.

Then both friends opened their eyes, looked at each other, and kissed. They kissed for about a minute. And it was a _very_ passionate kiss.

oOo

After the two friends let go, they looked back at Mrs. Brown. She had a _very_ shocked look on her face.

"Mom, I can explain!" Michelle said. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"We will talk about that kiss later. But this _is_ what it looks like young lady!" Mrs. Brown said, pointing to where the 5 fairies were floating.

Michelle and Timmy turned around to say good-bye to their best friends.

But their best friends weren't there.

**And that's the chapter! Now is _that_ a big cliffhanger or what? So, will Michelle and Timmy's fairies be taken away from them forever? If you want to know, stay tuned for Chapter 9 because the end of the story isn't here just yet! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

** Sorry if I made a FOP character out of character, and for the longness of this chapter!**

** As always, don't forget to read and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Isn't that last cliffhanger suspenseful? I think it is! I hope you guys liked the last chapter, and hopefully you will like this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: Please tell me that you guys understand that I do not own FOP! Butch Hartman does and he does a good job of owning it if I say so myself.**

I'm sad to say this, but I'm losing reviewers! I had so many reviews at the beginning, but now I'm losing them! So please, I would _really_ appreciate it if you guys could review my story! :)

Here's Chapter 9 of "What Dance Can Do"!

**Chapter 9**

Their best friends weren't there.

Michelle's dance tapes were.

Michelle was _sooooo_ relieved that her and Timmy's fairies were safe. She didn't know where they were, but that worrying was for later.

Timmy was also _very_ relieved.

The two kids then turned back around to face Michelle's mom.

"I want all of these tapes cleaned up right away! Do you understand me?!" Mrs. Brown asked.

Michelle nodded.

"Good." Mrs. Brown said as she put two flashlights on the floor and shut the door.

Michelle and Timmy hugged each other as their fairies appeared.

"Chrissy! Josh!" Michelle said at the same time Timmy said "Cosmo! Wanda! Poof!"

They ran up to hug their fairies.

"I'm so happy you guys are okay!" Michelle said.

"Of course we are sweetie!" Wanda said.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Kristen asked.

"When your mom came in, the 5 of us poofed away. We would _never_ allow ourselves to be exposed so easily!" Wanda said.

The other four fairies nodded.

"Whew!" Michelle and Timmy said at the same time. They then realized that they were holding hands.

Neither of them minded.

"I think we should call this a day." Michelle said.

Everyone else nodded.

oOo

Timmy went home with his fairies, Michelle wished her dance tapes away into a cabinet, and.. oh yeah! The power came back on!

Overall, today was a day that Michelle, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Kristen, or Josh could and would _never ever_ forget. Even if they tried.

oOo

The next day as Michelle's alarm clock rang for school, she bolted right up. Right away, she knew that something wasn't right.

Her head hurt as crazy as heck, her throat was dry, her nose was all stuffed up, _and_ she had this bad feeling in her stomach.

She just took a deep breath and went back to sleep. She would just tell her mom or dad (whoever came in first) that her alarm clock broke and she overslept.

She only got to sleep for five more minutes before she heard a loud brwooping noise.

"What the…" she mumbled to herself as she slowly sat up.

Her godparents then appeared.

"Just because you're moving soon doesn't mean you don't have to go to school!" Kristen said.

Michelle looked at her alarm clock.

"Well would you look at that! I must have overslept!" she said, trying her lie on her godparents, but sniffling just a little bit. "Oh well! I guess I can't go to school then!"

She then lied back down on her bed, and tried to get some sleep.

"Good enough for me!" Josh said as he moved over to the bunny cage and raised his wand.

"Not so fast you!" Kristen said, grabbing him by his t-shirt and pulling him away from the bunny cage.

"Just leave Michelle alone and let her sleep for a while!" Josh said, showing his partner that their god-daughter was now fast asleep. "Her nose is stuffed, I hear it in her voice. Something's obviously wrong."

Kristen observed her god-daughter closely, but carefully. Her nose _was_ all red. And her blankets were pulled all the way up to her head. Michelle only did that when she was cold. And she was _never_ cold. Except when she had the shivers or it was really cold in general. And she often got shivers when she was..

"Sick." Kristen said quietly, finishing her thought out loud.

Josh nodded.

The two fairies looked back at their god-daughter, who was now fast asleep, and then poofed back to their bunny disguises.

oOo

Meanwhile, at school, Timmy was a little worried about Michelle. He hadn't seen her all day!

"Ahh…. Brown's absent today. Maybe she's just ditching class to have fun with her… FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker had said and spazzed out about during class.

Since Michelle and Timmy were friends, and Crocker knew that, he had assumed that Michelle _also _had godparents. And he wasn't wrong. Except for the whole 'ditching class' theory.

"Should I be worried?" Timmy asked Chester and AJ during lunch.

"Naaa. She's probably just hangin' with the popular girls. You know how they like to ditch school and all that." Chester said.

"And according to my 'Who are Your Friends at School' app, Michelle Brown has a 73% chance of becoming friends with them!" AJ said, calculating it as he spoke.

"No." Timmy said as he shook his head. "She's not friends with the popular girls."

"But still," Chester said "don't be worried. She's probably just doing a girl thing."

Timmy nodded.

"Now _that_ makes more sense!" Timmy said.

His best friends nodded as the warning bell rang.

oOo

Michelle woke up by a rumbling motion.

"Ugh." she said, assuming it was her godmother. "Chrissy, please, I'm fine!"

"Chrissy? Who's Chrissy?" the voice asked.

Michelle widened her eyes and bolted up. It was her mom. Her _regular_ mom.

"Oh great." she thought. "The person who almost made my fairies disappear last night."

"Who's Chrissy?" her mother asked again.

Michelle shook her head.

"No one." she said. It was hard to say that Chrissy was no one, because she definitely _was_ someone. She was one of Michelle's best friends! "I was probably just dreaming." Yeah, dreaming that she's had fairy godparents for almost 3 years!

"Anyway, Jade told me before her bus came that you were asleep. See, she's nice to you!" Mrs. Brown said.

Jade was Michelle's younger sister. The two sisters had some good moments sometimes, but Jade was _super annoying_! She also _always_ blamed stuff on her older sister when she didn't want to get into trouble. But of course, their mom and dad _never_ knew that. One day it went too far, and combined with all the other things that were bad with Michelle's life at the time, Kristen and Josh got introduced to her life. Michelle never got blamed for anything Jade did _ever again_, thanks to her new fairies of course. Jade was a big reason why Michelle got godparents.

"Yeah. _Sure_ she can." Michelle said. She wasn't in the best mood towards her mom, especially after what had happened last night.

"Jade wasn't wrong. And now that I'm looking at you, you don't look all that well." Mrs. Brown said.

"Yeah." Michelle thought. "No kidding."

"You just rest more and stay here all right?" Mrs. Brown asked.

Michelle nodded.

"Good." Mrs. Brown said. She blew Michelle a kiss and then shut the door closed.

As soon as the door shut, her blue and orange colored bunnies (Kristen and Josh) hopped out of their cages and ran into Michelle's lap (which was covered by her blanket of course).

Michelle smiled and pet them.

oOo

Michelle went back to sleep about an hour later. She was _really_ tired! She slept for about another 3 hours, then woke up on her own.

She woke up to find her godmother watching TV on _her_ TV, and her godfather doing something on _her_ computer.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, thinking that she was just seeing things, but she wasn't. Since neither Kristen _or_ Josh could see that she was up, she decided to play a little trick on one of them for using her stuff without asking.

She got up and tip-toed to her computer as quietly as she could to find Josh on some fairy IM site that she knew nothing about.

Michelle put a smile on her face knowing what she was going to do would scare the heck out of her godfather. She made it disappear so when Kristen or Josh found her, they wouldn't know it was supposed to be a joke.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as firmly and confidently as possible. As soon as she finished speaking, she ducked under the chair. She had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Josh turned around as soon as he heard that. He was very confused because it _sounded_ like his god-daughter, but at the same time, it didn't.

"Ahhh." Michelle thought. "The positives of being congested."

"Kris?" Josh asked his partner. "Did you hear that?"

"Huh?" Kristen asked, turning around. Fortunately, for Michelle, Kristen didn't see her.

Michelle did a forward roll to her bed so neither of her fairies would see her. She then got up on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest, seeing how this would turn out.

"I didn't hear anything." Kristen said. "I was too focused on 'Fairy and Order'."

"Well, it sounded like our sick god-daughter." Josh said as he turned around to face her.

"Hi!" Michelle said with a big smile on her face, waving and sniffling.

"Did you do that?" Josh asked, floating over to her from the computer.

"I don't know." she said, shrugging. "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't."

Josh looked at her for a long time, causing Michelle to smile and laugh.

"You _did_ do that!" Josh said.

"I'm sorry," she said, in between laughs. "but you were on my computer, and you Chrissy, are watching TV on _my_ TV."

Kristen turned around.

"Oh boy." she said. "You're up." She then shut off the TV with a point of her wand, got out of the chair, and floated over to the other two.

Michelle smiled and waved to her godmother.

"Are you feeling any better?" Josh asked her.

Michelle shook her head.

"Not really." she answered quietly with sniffles. She then shivered.

"You cold kiddo?" Kristen asked her.

Michelle nodded and shivered again.

Kristen then smiled as she pointed her wand at her god-daughter.

She poofed Michelle out of her shorts and replaced them with sweatpants, and put her favorite sweatshirt over her tank top.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile on her face.

Kristen grinned.

oOo

When school ended that day, Timmy was walking home with his fairies disguised as cats.

"I'm gonna go to Michelle's house now." Timmy said. "Maybe I can find out why she wasn't at school today!"

"Ooo! Ask her if she likes chocolate!" Cosmo said. "Girls _love_ being asked that question!"

"No they don't!" Wanda said.

"Oh. Well I know they liked being asked something!" Cosmo said.

Timmy rolled his eyes as he approached Michelle's house.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sport?" Wanda asked her godson. "She might be having a girl problem."

"Oh relax Wanda!" Timmy said. "I'm sure it's not _that_ bad!"

But Wanda couldn't argue anymore because Timmy had already rang the doorbell and Michelle's mom would be at the door any second now.

"Oh hello Timmy!" Mrs. Brown said. "What cute cats you have!"

"Thanks?" Timmy said.

"Michelle's upstairs. Do you have her homework?"

"I think so…" Timmy answered.

"Well good then. Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks…" Timmy answered.

"I'm here!" Michelle said. Her fairies had thankfully told her that her mom was talking to Timmy, and that was _bad_. She went down the stairs as quickly as she could, but tripped and fell on one of the last steps.

She just took a deep breath and stayed down there for a couple of seconds. Then she got up and jumped.

"I'm okay!" she said, putting her hands on her hips and smiling. She felt a little embarrassed though.

"Well you should go upstairs and start your homework!" Mrs. Brown said.

Michelle and Timmy then went upstairs.

"You have homework for me?" Michelle asked him as they went up the stairs, thinking that it would be really weird if Timmy Turner, out of all people, had her homework.

"What?" Timmy asked as they approached Michelle's room. "No, of course not!"

Michelle grinned.

_That_ was the Timmy Turner she knew!

oOo

Michelle, Timmy, and their fairies had a great day today, unlike yesterday. After Michelle told Timmy why she wasn't in school today, they all had a go-karting competition in Michelle's room! Everyone had a lot of fun. Even Poof competed! Overall, it was a great day, even if Michelle _was_ sick.

After they finished going night-swimming after dinner (yes, they did that too), Michelle lied down on the grass, letting her damp hair touch the grass (she loved the feeling of having damp hair), and thought about her life for a minute. Yes, she did have fairy godparents, that's something that she _never_ imagined having, but that wasn't the point. She was moving back to New York in 4 weeks! That was technically equivalent to a month! Moving back has some positive and negatives. But overall, she was excited to move back, because she had lived in New York her whole life. She was excited to get back home.

She then saw Timmy lie down next to her.

"Are you feeling better?" Timmy asked.

"A little bit. My throat is!" she said happily.

"That's good." Timmy said.

"Yeah." Michelle said.

They lied down on the ground together. Timmy then sat up a minute later.

"Is everything still gonna be the same between us?" he asked, a little too quickly.

Michelle sat up also.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"We've kissed before. Not once, but _twice_. Do you… like me? As in _like _me?"

Michelle was _very_ shocked that Timmy was asking this question. But she already had the answer in her head.

"Timmy, I like you as a friend. You're one of my _best_ friends. You and I have so much in common, you know, having fairy godparents and all. We go to the arcade and the amusement park together, and you're a person who I can actually talk to, about _anything_. Except, you know, the girl stuff." she said, in between coughs and sniffles.

Timmy nodded.

"But I only like you as a friend Timmy. I don't like you the way that you think I do. I think we only kissed last night because we both thought that our fairies would be taken away from us and that our lives would be changed _forever_. Don't you?" she asked, in between sniffs.

After Timmy thought about this for a minute, he nodded.

"Yeah." he said.

"But no matter how far I get in my career, I probably won't get far in that anyway though-"

"Oh stop saying that!"

Michelle giggled.

"Anyway, no matter how far I get in my career, and no matter how far I move, whether I move to Vegas or to Brazil, we'll always be best friends! Okay?"

Timmy nodded.

"But… aren't you scared to go?" he asked her.

Michelle stayed silent for a minute, and then admitted something she hadn't admitted to _anyone_ before.

"Yeah." she said quietly, a single tear dripping down her cheek. "To tell you the truth, I'm actually _really_ scared. The other dancers are going to be _so much better_ than me! They're gonna be able to do triple flips and turns and I can't even do a back handspring!" she admitted, sniffling.

"Don't worry. You'll do great! What dance can do is make you look _amazing_." he said.

Michelle smiled.

"Thanks." she said.

"Best friends?" she asked Timmy, hand out.

Timmy nodded.

"Best friends." he said, shaking her hand.

Both friends smiled at each other, lied down on the grass, and held hands.

And suddenly, Michelle's head hurt a little less, her throat stopped being dry, her nose got decongested a little bit, and the bad feeling in her stomach, went away.

**And that's Chapter 9! I hope you guys like this one. This was a really fun one to write, although it took me days to write it.**

** Sorry about the length of this one! I wanted to get everything I needed to in here! I hope you guys don't mind. Also, sorry if I made any FOP character out of character. (I probs made Timmy out of character, but I don't know if I did. Sorry if you think I did!)**

** Don't forget to R&R! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter, even though it was longer than usual. I hope you'll like this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: Omg, okay guys, you better know this. I do not own FOP. I own my OC's, and that's all.**

Don't forget to keep reviewing!

Here's Chapter 10 of "What Dance Can Do"!

**Chapter 10**

"….so that's how, for a fairy, 2+2 can equal fish!" Crocker said.

Crocker was going through some "fairy theories". Michelle and Timmy _hated _this part of class. Michelle always thought that something horribly wrong was going to happen. Like Jorgen would come and break the roof of the school or something like that. Timmy hated it because he always thought that somehow, Crocker would discover Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, and then they would be taken away from him _forever_.

"Brown!" Michelle heard Crocker say out of nowhere. "What is 60% of 200?"

After doing the math in her head, she spoke.

"Uh… 120?" she answered.

Crocker's face went blank.

"Actually, yes. That's correct." he said as he went over to his desk.

Michelle grinned.

"Wow!" Timmy thought. "She's good!"

"Turner!" Crocker said again, out of nowhere. "What is 200 times 40?"

"Uhh… 80?" he answered.

The whole class laughed at him.

"No Turner. For that you get an F!" Crocker said as a huge, red, F fell on Timmy.

Then the lunch bell rang, and everyone, including Crocker ran out of the classroom.

"Ooo! Pizza!" Michelle said as she starting running out.

"Uhhh… a little help here? I'm trapped under a F!" Timmy barely managed to say.

"Oh. Right!" Michelle said as he pulled the F off of him.

"Now let's go get some pizza!" Timmy said.

The two best friends then ran out of the classroom together.

oOo

After school that day, Michelle and Timmy went to Michelle's house. A couple minutes after they had gotten settled in and everything, someone knocked on the door.

"Michelle?" It was her mom. "Can I come in?"

Michelle waited for the 5 fairies to disappear, and then replied to her mom.

"Yeah." Michelle said. "You could come in."

Mrs. Brown opened the door.

"Michelle, get your skates. We are going roller skating with Jade's new friend Sabrina."

"Savannah!" Jade called.

"Savannah." Michelle's mom repeated. She then shut the door.

"Ooo!" Michelle said excitedly. "I _love_ roller skating!"

"Yeah…" Timmy said sarcastically. "Me too…"

"You stink at roller skating, don't you?" Michelle asked.

Timmy nodded.

"Don't worry. It's not that bad." Michelle said.

oOo

_It's not that bad._

"Oh boy was she wrong." Timmy thought. Yeah, it wasn't so bad when you were actually _good_ at it.

Michelle was a great roller skater. She got on the rink and didn't hold on to the wall or anything! She just glided right on!

Meanwhile, Timmy was just holding on the wall, and skating very slowly.

"C'mon Timmy!" he heard Michelle call. But he just ignored her.

"C'mon Timmy." he heard her call again, seconds later. He turned around to find her right next to him.

"Woah!" he said, doing a double take to where she just was and to where she was right now. "How did you..?"

Michelle grinned.

"When I lived in New York, there were ice skating and roller skating rinks all over town. We went to them all the time." Michelle explained.

Timmy's face was blank.

"C'mon." she said, taking Timmy's hands and pulling them off the wall. "Hands off the wall!"

"No!" Timmy said, but said it too late.

"Don't worry about falling. Everyone does that. Just…. skate!" she said. But as soon as Timmy took his first skate, he leaned backwards. Michelle caught him and pushed him back to the wall.

"Here's what my instructor taught me. Just put one foot in front of the other. Like this." she said, demonstrating it.

Timmy tried doing it, but failed and fell.

Michelle sighed as she helped him up. But then, she saw Timmy's friends, the same friends that she sees at lunch sometimes. Surprisingly, they weren't bad skaters.

"Hey Timmy!" the African-American one (AJ) said. "And new girl."

Michelle waved to him.

"I'll leave." she said quietly as she skated away from them.

"Wow Timmy.." Chester said. "You're friends with the new girl?"

"Yeah." Timmy said, nodding.

"She's so pretty!" Chester said.

Timmy looked at his friend. Her medium-length brown hair was the perfect length for her. She was wearing a pink tank top, with decorated blue denim shorts. She was at the side, and seemed to be talking to someone.

"It looks like Kristen." Timmy thought. She was in human form though, not fairy form.

Michelle got off the wall a couple of seconds later and began skating again. "She's so good!" Timmy thought.

Michelle came back to Timmy and his friends seconds later.

"Are you guys just gonna stand here and talk? Or are you going to skate at the roller-skating rink?" she asked.

But before they could answer her question, Jade came over.

"Ooo!" she said. "Michelle and Timmy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-"

But before she could finish, Michelle pushed her sister. This wasn't the first time Jade had done this "joke" to them before.

"For the millionth time Jade, me and Timmy are not dating!" Michelle said firmly. "So don't make up that lie! Do you understand?"

But Jade didn't listen.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jade yelled.

That was too much for Michelle. She just skated away off the rink.

Jade grinned.

oOo

"Stupid Jade!" Michelle mumbled as she went over to the food court to order a soda. "Stupid her making up that lie!"

After Michelle got her soda and sat down, she took a sip of her drink.

"Why," she asked herself. "Why must she be _so mean_?"

She looked over to the arcade area. Her fairies were playing a racing game. Josh was winning.

"No surprise there!" Michelle thought with a smile on her face Josh could beat _anyone_ at a racing game.

She looked over to an area to find Jade and her mom talking.

"Great." Michelle thought sarcastically. "Now I'm gonna get into trouble!"

Then her phone rang.

**(Conversation begins)**

"Hello?" Michelle asked.

"Michelle." It was Kristen. "You _have to_ see this!"

"Where are you?" Michelle asked, wondering if they had left the arcade area.

"Arcade area." Kristen said.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." Michelle said.

**(Conversation ends)**

Michelle put her phone in her front pocket, grabbed her drink, and walked over to the arcade area.

"What is it Chrissy?" she asked her godmother.

Kristen turned her god-daughter around and pointed to a huge sign.

The sign said in big bold letters: Dance Off! Winner gets $500! Located at Roller Dome on 5/21at 5:00 pm. Must be at least 10 years of age to compete.

"Oh cool!" she told her fairies as she took another sip and turned around.

They then gave her a look that Michelle wasn't happy to see. "Oh no!" she said.

Her fairies nodded with big smiles on their faces.

"Oh no no no no! I'm not doing this!" she said, reading the looks on her fairies faces. "I don't even _want_ to do this!"

"Why not?" Josh asked her.

"Because…. I don't want to!" she said. She then began skating out of the arcade area.

"Your not _scared_, are you?" she heard Kristen ask.

Michelle turned around.

"No! Of course not! I could do it if I wanted to. I just _don't_ want to." she said. She then exited the arcade area to find Jade marching over to her.

"What do you want?" Michelle asked her sister.

"You did this to me!" Jade said. She pointed to her leg. It was a little red, and some skin was peeling off, but really, it was no big deal.

"That's nothing!" Michelle said, thinking about stuff that Delany and the DeMonti's had done to her before. "That's just a little bruise. It will go away in a couple of days."

"Oh yeah?" Jade shot to her sister.

"Yeah." Michelle said, nodding. She then began skating back to the table to put her stuff down, but she felt a push against her back. She tripped and fell directly on her knees.

"That's what you get!" Jade said happily as she went back to the rink.

Jade had pushed her sister and her sister had fell directly on her knees! And the floor had hard carpet on it! Michelle's knees hurt really bad!

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Michelle mumbled as she gathered her stuff and tried to make it back to the table. Once she did, she looked at her knees. They were all red, and they were bleeding! She had to hold back tears. It was really hard to, and she felt a tear on her face every couple of seconds, but kept wiping them off.

"Where are my godparents when I need them?" Michelle thought. She could see them, they were at the back of the arcade, but she was too choked up to call for them.

Michelle sat alone for almost 5 minutes before she saw Kristen's eyes meet hers. She grabbed Josh by the arm and rushed over to her god-daughter.

"What happened?!" she asked.

"Jade." Michelle managed to say. "That's what happened."

"Your legs look really bad kiddo!" Josh said to her.

"Yeah." Michelle said to him, nodding. "No kidding!"

Josh looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She was never this sarcastic with him _or_ Kristen.

"Here." Kristen said. She put her wand under the table and poofed up some bandages. Then she handed them to Michelle and Michelle put them on her knees.

"Thanks" she said. "But they still hurt!"

"Well they're not magic bandages kiddo!" Kristen said.

"Wouldn't it be cool if they were though?" Michelle asked.

Kristen smiled at Michelle's thought.

"So what did Jade do _exactly_?" Josh asked. He didn't really like Jade that much because she was always so mean to her sister.

Michelle explained the whole story to her godparents. Everything about the song, and the second push.

"Well you shouldn't have pushed her in the first place!" Kristen said after everything was explained.

Michelle sighed. Then her mom began marching over to her.

"Michelle!" her mom said a little too loudly. "I need to talk to- Who are these people?" she asked.

"Uh… they're uh… employees! Yeah, that's it! Get back to work you two people I have never seen in my life before!" Michelle said. When her mom wasn't looking, she grinned and winked at her godparents. They grinned and winked back.

Then Mrs. Brown sat down across from her daughter.

"Why would you push your wonderful younger sister on the roller skating rink?!" Mrs. Brown asked.

"Because! She was making up lies! I couldn't let her get away with it!" Michelle said.

"That's no excuse! Besides, it's not like she did anything to _you_!" "She did do something to me!" Michelle said, pointing to her bandages.

"Oh, well, it's not like it's _that_ bad." Mrs. Brown said.

Michelle opened her mouth in shock.

"Mom! How could you say that?!" she asked. "Jade pushed me and I fell on my knees! They hurt and they're bleeding!"

"Well if they're covered in bandages it can't be that horrible!"

_Now_ Michelle was mad.

"Look! Jade needs money! Why don't you give it to her?" she said, pointing to her sister who really didn't need money.

"Ooo! I gotta give money to her!" Mrs. Brown said, running to her other daughter.

After she left, Kristen and Josh came over.

"What was that all about? I could hear you from back there!" Kristen said, pointing to a spot in the back of the rink.

Michelle sighed and shook her head. She didn't feel like explaining everything right now. She was too upset with her mom. It's like she didn't even _care_!

"Nothing." she said quietly as she looked up at Kristen.

She then looked over to where that dance off was being set up. "Are you going to do it or not?" Kristen asked her.

"Just think kiddo, $500!" Josh said.

"It's a _great_ prize, but even if I did sign up, I wouldn't win anyway." Michelle said, looking at her godparents.

Kristen didn't like when her god-daughter doubted herself like that. Josh didn't either.

Jade then came over to her.

"Ooo! Look! A dance off! I bet a dancer like you couldn't win that thing. I bet _you_ couldn't win, even if you _tried_!" she said, and then walked away.

That was _it_! Jade had tortured her _enough_ today! Michelle was a dancer! She was on 'Dance It Up', a televised dance show, and had just been accepted into the PROD dance academy! She didn't need Jade pushing her down and telling her that she wasn't a good dancer. She would show Jade that she could do good, that she could do _great_ in this dance off!

"Guys," Michelle said as she looked at her fairies. "I'm entering."

**Cliffhanger! We're back at that again! I hope you guys enjoyed the sister-to-sister moments in there. I wanted you guys to see what Jade's personality is like. Also sorry about the length, if any of you think that this is long.**

** Sorry if I made Timmy or any other FOP character out of character.**

** Don't forget to read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, although it was a little bit on the long side. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one too! Oh, and I don't own "Finally Found You", a song in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Please tell me you guys read and understand this. I do not own FOP what-so-ever! I own all my OC's. That's it.**

Here's Chapter 11 of "What Dance Can Do"!

**Chapter 11**

An hour later, Michelle was backstage, getting ready for the dance off. Someone was doing some light stage makeup on her, just so people would be able to actually see her. As someone was doing that, Jade came backstage.

"Well, well, well. I see that you entered this thing. There's people here that are better than you." she said.

"Shut it Jade." Michelle said, looking into her mirror. She didn't need Jade lowering her confidence. She didn't need Jade's opinion on who would win the competition either.

Jade then walked away.

"You're done." the makeup lady told Michelle.

"Thanks." Michelle said, nodding.

She got up from the chair she was sitting in, and walked over to a full-length mirror so that she could see herself. She was wearing a dark blue camisole under a sky blue t-shirt. The back of the t-shirt had a cutout of a heart in the center. She was also wearing purple jeans, and black high top sneakers. She had light stage makeup on, and her hair was in curls. Michelle liked how she looked.

"You look _great_ kid." Kristen said.

Michelle kept looking at herself in the mirror, but nodded and grinned.

"Thanks." she said, a little quieter than usual.

A man then began walking over to her. He looked like some kind of manager or backstage person. His name tag read Matt.

"You." he said, pointing a finger at her.

"Yeah?" Michelle asked.

"Do you have your routine registered?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. I registered it before Natalie started my hair and makeup."

Matt looked through the papers on the clipboard he was holding.

"There you are!" he said. "Michelle Brown, age 11. Song: Finally Found You."

"Yeah." Michelle said, nodding.

"Okay. The competition just started and the first contestant is going on now. You are the thirteenth contestant which means that you will be going on between a half hour and forty-five minutes from now. A crew member will get you when ready."

Michelle nodded, but she was scared.

Thirteen? Thirteen is only the most unluckiest number _ever_! And knowing what her life consisted of, something _will_ go wrong.

"Guys!" she said, turning to her fairies. "I'm number thirteen!"

"And….?" Josh asked, not really understanding what was wrong here.

"Thirteen is only the most unluckiest number _ever_! Now, an Anti-Fairy is probably gonna come over here and, I don't know, make me walk under a ladder or make a black cat appear." she said.

Josh chucked.

"Aww, come on kid, you're too superstitious!" he said.

"I am not!" Michelle said.

Kristen and Josh both nodded.

"Yes, you are." Kristen said, still nodding.

Michelle sighed and thought about it. And now that she did, she did see why her godparents thought that she was _too_ superstitious.

"Okay," she admitted. "so I might be a little superstitious sometimes."

Kristen and Josh raised eyebrows at her.

"A little?" Josh asked.

Michelle sighed again.

"Okay, so I'm superstitious."

Kristen and Josh still had their eyebrows raised.

Michelle sighed once more.

"Fine!" she said reluctantly "I'm superstitious. A lot. There, are you guys happy now?"

Kristen and Josh nodded and grinned.

oOo

Michelle was watching the competition from a TV backstage. The other contestants were_ really good_! Michelle had her doubts. But then, as she was exiting backstage for a minute, she saw Jade.

Jade was sitting with her new friend, Savannah. Savannah had blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a floral camisole, with blue denim shorts.

Savannah tapped Jade on the shoulder and pointed to Michelle. Jade looked at her and began laughing as she and Savannah started walking over to Michelle.

"_That's_ your competition outfit?" Jade asked, pointing and running her finger in the air all over her outfit.

"Yeah." Michelle said confidently as she nodded. "And I happen to like this outfit."

"Well, you're still gonna lose." Jade said.

"Yeah." Savannah said. "Jade's shown me how you dance. You dance like a nobody. I have no confidence in you, and your sister doesn't either.

That, _that _broke Michelle's heart. Sure, the sisters fight and bicker, but to know that your own sister had no confidence in you, and in what you do, well that's just _bad_.

"Jade." Michelle said quietly as she turned to face her sister. "Is that true?"

"Well, Savannah also has an older sister. She's a basketball player. And apparently, according to Savannah, you're not supposed to help them. You're just supposed to leave them alone." Jade said, quieter than usual.

"But I don't play basketball. And even if I did, you _never_ leave me alone! You always cause problems with me and make my life miserable! You always get me into _so much trouble_, yet Mom and Dad _never know that_! You do that, I know you enjoy doing that, but now knowing that you don't care about the fact that I'm on 'Dance It Up', the fact that you don't care that I'm moving back home soon for PROD, _or_ that I have the courage to enter a dance competition in California, well that's just sick Jade!" Michelle said, a single tear dripping down her cheek.

Michelle ran backstage.

Jade and Savannah grinned, glad that their plan was in action.

oOo

Kristen and Josh hated that conversation. They hated how Jade made their god-daughter so upset, and didn't even care!

"Just forget it!" Michelle was telling them. "I'm fine!"

Michelle might have been fine on the outside, but on the inside, she was _heartbroken_. She wanted to storm off to Jade, and scream a thousand curse words at her, but even if she could, she would get in trouble. She just wanted to break down into tears and cry. And she wanted to wish that Jade had never even _met_ Savannah. But Michelle had a dance competition to compete in.

"We heard that conversation. And we know you. You're not fine." Kristen said.

Michelle took a deep breath, stood up, and faced her godparents.

"Guys," she began saying, trying not to show her anger. "I'm fine, okay? I've told both of you that." she added, turning around to take a drink of water.

"But you don't sound-" Kristen began.

"Chrissy!" Michelle said, her temper going up, and turning back around so she could face her godmother. "I'm fine! I'm absolutely fine, okay? And I'm not lying!"

"Are you sure you're fine?" Josh asked.

"Yes!" Michelle said as she faced her godfather and nodded. "Now, can we please just forget about this? Because there's only three more people left before I compete.

The fairies sighed, but nodded.

oOo

Michelle was nervous. She really was. All of the other contestants, they were such good dancers! But she was a good dancer too! People have told her that. Family had told her that (except Jade), friends had told her that, and so had producers like Ryan Sterling (he produced and hosted 'Dance It Up'.), Mr. Hastlings, and plenty other producers from 'Dance It Up'! Even Kristen and Josh had told her that! They had told her that a million times!

Michelle was standing outside the curtains to the stage, watching the contestant before her dance. She was really good!

"Don't worry." Michelle heard someone say, which made her jump a little. "You'll do great!"

Michelle turned around to find Kristen with a big smile on her face. Josh was also smiling and nodding.

"Thanks." Michelle said.

"And do you know what? Just forget what Jade and Savannah said. You're better than they think you are. I bet you're better than _you_ think you are." Kristen said, placing a finger on her god-daughter's shoulder and then making it bounce back.

"Are you sure?" Michelle asked quietly.

Kristen nodded.

"Yeah. What she said." Josh said.

Michelle grinned and turned around.

"Wait." she heard Josh say.

Michelle turned back around.

"What Josh?" Michelle asked him.

"Don't forget about the prize!" he said. "It's a $500 prize!"

Michelle grinned at Josh and then turned back around.

Michelle knew she was going to do great. She didn't care what Jade or Savannah thought about her.

Michelle just cared what she thought about herself.

Michelle knew that she was great, and that's all that mattered.

oOo

_ You know I'm gon get ya, yeah_

_ Whatever it takes to get there_

_ No I won't drop you_

_ Like everyone else does_

Kristen liked the dance. Josh liked the dance. And so did Timmy and Michelle's mom. Michelle had choreographed this dance _all by herself_!

Meanwhile, on stage, all Michelle could think about was hopefully not messing up.

"One, two, three, four, pop pop, slide, down." Michelle was thinking at that moment.

She could see her friends in the audience. Hopefully they like the dance she choreographed _all by herself_! It was hard to choreograph a three minute dance all by yourself! But it was also fun performing your work. Michelle had fun dancing to dances she had choreographed.

_I'm coming, I'll get ya, yeah_

_ We have a connection, that's right_

_ Cause girl I'm not letting go_

_ I'm gonna make you feel right, oh yeah_

Timmy liked his friend's dance. He liked the whole upbeat feeling of the dance. It was like the first one's that he had seen. He liked watching Michelle doing all of these upbeat dance moves, and he liked watching her do gymnastics.

But then something crazy happened.

People started clapping to the music!

Michelle was shocked! People were enjoying _her dance_? She just enjoyed the clapping and focused on the moves. The bridge of the song was coming up, and the bridge was he favorite part!

_ Yeah, so can I get love_

_ Too much to ask for really so tough_

_ Find yourself moving with the sex of the drum_

_ Got my hands full, grabbin' all these girls, girls_

_ Hands up, hands up_

During the bridge, Michelle danced her heart out. She did all of these great dance moves, and great gymnastics! And people were actually clapping to the beat! This was great!

_You know I'm gon get ya, yeah_

oOo

After the song ended and Michelle finished her dance, people starting clapping and cheering for her. Even people who were roller skating were clapping and cheering for her! She was so happy and proud of herself!

After she got off the stage, she walked over to Timmy. The two friends hugged each other.

"That was _really good_." Timmy said after they let go from their hug.

Michelle grinned.

"Thanks. I choreographed that all by myself." she said.

"I know." Timmy said, nodding. "Josh told me."

Michelle grinned and rolled her eyes. Josh just couldn't hold in his excitement sometimes!

As if they were cued, Kristen and Josh came in.

"That was _amazing_!" Kristen said as she and her god-daughter hugged. "Absolutely amazing!" she added as she and Michelle let go.

"Yeah!" Josh said. "What she said!"

Michelle grinned as she and her godfather hugged.

oOo

Two hours later, Michelle and all of the other contestants were being given their results. Michelle was _sooo_ nervous, but she just kept remembering what she had done and what her friends had said. She tried to forget about Jade and Savannah, but she couldn't.

There were 70 people who had entered this competition. The ages ranged from 10-15, and Michelle was 11, so it's not like she was up against a 20 year old dancer.

The results finally started after all of the waiting she had done. She felt like a reality show contestant! Judges have judged the dances and everything!

Anyway, the announcer called about 10 names, and announced that they were all unfortunately eliminated. Everyone clapped for their participation, and of course, people did cheer for their friends if they weren't eliminated. Michelle saw and heard Kristen, Josh, Timmy, and her mom. She grinned at them.

"Now," the announcer said. "May I please have Sheryl Blaine, Blake Wards, and… Michelle Brown, please step forward."

Michelle took a gulp as she stepped forward with the other two contestants.

"Blake Wards…" the announcer began. "Unfortunately, you have been eliminated. "Oh, and would you look at that, so has….. Sheryl Blaine. Sorry kids."

People clapped as the two kids exited the stage.

"Now, we have Miss. Brown here." the announcer said, looking at Michelle. She grinned and looked out at her friends. She and her friends were _really nervous._

"Michelle Brown…. you are…. SAFE!"

Michelle bent down in relief. Everyone began cheering for her. She then stood back up, took a step back, and listened to the rest of results.

oOo

Michelle's name didn't get called for a while. The results went from 60 to 50 to 40 and on and on so fast! Some people who got called up were declared safe, and others….. weren't. Before she knew it she was at the top 10!

"Holy shackles!" she thought. "I'm at the top 10!"

"We now have our top 10!" the announcer said.

Everyone cheered.

The announcer started calling people up. Some were told that they were safe, and others got eliminated. Before she knew it, she was at the top 3!

"Oh my gosh! I might actually not disappoint Josh!" she thought, knowing that Josh really wanted her to win the cash prize.

But then she looked at her other opponents. One of them looked like…. Savannah. Could it be? No, it couldn't! Of course not!

She and her opponents wished good luck to each other, and then the announcer spoke.

"Liza Herowitz and Michelle Brown, please step forward."

Michelle stepped forward with Liza.

"Liza, you have unfortunately been eliminated at 3rd place."

Everyone clapped for Liza.

"Now, we have Michelle here again."

Everyone cheered.

"Michelle Brown…" the announcer began.

Michelle looked out at her friends. They were all crossing their fingers. Timmy was crossing his eyes _and_ his fingers!

"Michelle Brown… is our…."

Michelle closed her eyes, crossed her fingers and toes, and hoped and prayed.

"Runner-up!" the announcer said.

Everyone clapped and cheered for both Michelle and the winner.

"Which means our winner is…. Savannah Popes!"

Michelle, Kristen, Josh, and Timmy were completely _shocked_.

Jade was happy. Her new friend had beaten her sister in a dance competition in California!

"What could be better?" Jade thought.

** Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger! What did you guys think of that? I'm proud of it! Hopefully you guys like it!**

** I keep writing such long chapters! I'm so sorry if you guys don't like the length! I'll try to make shorter chapters!**

** Tomorrow (August 5th-wow, summer is going by way too fast!), I am going on a trip with camp, so I won't be posting a chapter till next weekend or early next week. Camp keeps me busy! Haha, so yes, there will be an update delay.**

** Sorry if I made a FOP character out of character.**

** Even though I won't be posting a chapter, don't forget to read and review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back from my vacation! I had so much fun! But now it's time to find out what happens after Savannah wins the dance competition (spoiler alert haha)!**

**Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own FOP? I don't! I only own my OC's.**

Here's Chapter 12 of "What Dance Can Do"!

**Chapter 12**

"Our winner is Savannah Popes!" the announcer repeated.

Michelle wanted to scream. She wanted to scream at her sister and Savannah in anger. But she never got an opportunity to do that.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Jade chorused. "You lost!"

"See?" Savannah said. "I told you that you weren't the best!"

"Just _shut up_." Michelle said firmly. "Both of you. Or else…. I'll tell Savannah that you sleep with a stuffed polar bear, _Jade_." she added, looking at her devious little sister.

"Jade!" Savannah said, turning to her friend.

Michelle grinned to herself as she walked away from them. But then she saw her friends, and her anger came back. She just couldn't believe it! Why did Jade and Savannah hate her so much? She was getting so upset, so she did the only thing she could do.

She ran.

oOo

"She must be _heartbroken_." Kristen told her partner as they were looking for their god-daughter. "Devastated."

"I know. She was _so good_ and _so confident_! How did they beat her?" Josh asked.

"I don't know." Kristen mumbled sadly as she shook her head.

They then looked over to an area, and found their god-daughter. She was on her phone, and seemed to be crying. They could see that her eye makeup was running.

"I don't know." Michelle was saying. "I just don't know how she could beat me like that!"

She was silent for a couple of minutes, and then she spoke again.

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon. Bye Karen."

After Michelle hung up her phone, she continued doing something on it. But then, she heard someone speak.

"There you are!" Kristen said as she and Josh walked over to her. "We've been looking for you!"

Michelle looked up to find her fairies, but shook her head, got up, and walked away. She didn't want to talk right now.

"Oh no!" Josh said as he grabbed the back of his god-daughter's shirt (Michelle had gotten changed from her competition outfit to her regular clothes). "You're not going anywhere!"

"Josh, please!" Michelle said as she tried to break free of her godfather's grasp. "Let go!"

"Let go Josh!" Michelle repeated desperately. She was struggling, but then she got an idea.

"I wish that you would let go, _Josh_." she said. He _was_ a fairy godparent after all.

Josh had no choice but to let go. He had to obey a wish.

After Josh let go, Michelle faced her fairies. They all just stared at each other. Then Michelle felt tears forming in her eyes, and walked away.

"Michelle!" she heard Kristen say. "We know your upset! And we don't blame you!"

"I'm fine!" Michelle lied as she turned around. She would do anything to just be alone for a while. "See?" she added, pointed to her big, bright, and adorable smile.

She then turned back around and continued walking.

oOo

An hour later, the Brown's were home. Jade and Savannah were in Jade's room, and Michelle was in her room. Timmy was going to come, but he had some video game thing to do with Chester and AJ, which was fine by Michelle. They had plans to hang out tomorrow anyway.

Michelle was sitting on her bed and texting Karen. Karen was just as mad at Jade and Savannah (although Karen didn't know Savannah) as Michelle was.

"Just so you know, you did great." Kristen told Michelle.

Michelle looked up at Kristen and nodded.

Kristen and Josh had been trying to cheer up their god-daughter, but nothing was working!

Jade then came into Michelle's room without knocking. Kristen and Josh were used to that, and disappeared as fast as they could.

"That's the fifth time this _week_." Michelle said, annoyed.

"Look what Savannah won!" Jade said, ignoring her sister. Savannah walked into Michelle's room holding a big trophy.

The trophy was gold, and had a dancer on top of it. The plaque read 'Roller Dome Dance Off Champion!'. Michelle had gotten a trophy too. It was pretty much the same as Savannah's but it was silver and read "Roller Dome Dance Off Runner-Up". But her trophy still wasn't as nice as Savannah's.

And inside Savannah's trophy was $500.

"That was supposed to be _my_ money." Michelle thought. "Not hers."

"I got a trophy too, you know." she said.

"Well it's not as nice as _mine_." Savannah said.

Then Michelle heard Jade speak.

"Ooo! Michelle's diary!"

"Way to go Jade!" Savannah said.

That was the last straw.

"JADE!" Michelle screamed. She jumped off her bed and ran to get her diary back. She pulled on Jade's shirt so that way the sisters could be face to face.

Michelle tried to pull the diary out of Jade's hands, but Savannah was helping Jade.

Eventually, Michelle got a better grip on the book. She then ran back to her room, and _locked_ the door. She slid down against her door and clutched the precious book in her hands. She then buried her face in it and _cried_.

oOo

"I can't stand to see her like this." Kristen said, shaking her head. "Jade's gone _too far_."

Kristen and Josh were watching Michelle through a special TV in their bunny cage. They had seen everything, from Jade barging in, to her and Savannah stealing Michelle's diary.

"I've always hated Jade, but I've never known that she can be _this mean_!" Josh said.

Both bunnies nodded.

"Well that's why Jorgen assigned us to her, right? Because of Jade and other things." Kristen said.

Josh nodded.

"You know what? We need a plan. We need a plan to get revenge on Jade." Kristen said as she changed to fairy form.

"Since when do you have a plan?" Josh asked as he also changed into fairy form.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Kristen said. "Alright, now let's discuss."

oOo

"No." Michelle said as she stood up and shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no!" she added, walking towards her bed.

Kristen and Josh had just explained their "wonderful" plan to her, and she was _not_ on board for it.

"Aww, why not?" Josh asked.

"It's just not a good idea!" she said. "I mean like, it is a pretty good idea, good job Josh, but still."

"I didn't think of this." Josh said quietly.

Michelle did a double take from Josh to Kristen.

"_You_ thought of this Chrissy?" Michelle asked, pointing to her.

Kristen nodded and grinned.

"All me." she said proudly.

Michelle looked back at Josh. He was nodding.

"Anyway, I don't want to do it. My mom's going to find out and then I'll get into _big trouble_."

"Hello? Two magical fairy godparents over here!" Kristen said, twirling her wand with one hand and waving with the other. She also pointed to Josh to prove her point.

"I know, I know." Michelle said, putting her hands up defensively. "I just don't want to do it, okay?"

"I don't think they understand what _big trouble_ means." she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Josh asked, looking at his god-daughter.

"Oh nothing." she said.

"What did you say?" he asked again, more firmly this time.

"Nothing!" she said. "Okay? I didn't say _anything_."

She then took her phone and shut the door to her room.

"She's tough when she's upset." Josh said to Kristen.

"Oh yeah." Kristen said, looking at Josh.

oOo

The next day was Saturday, so Michelle went over to Timmy's house. It felt good knowing that she would be getting away from Jade for a while.

"I don't understand why Savannah won." Timmy said. "Your way better than-"

"Timmy, please, can we just not talk about it?" Michelle asked, interrupting him.

"Huh?" he asked, looking at her. He then nodded.

"Okay."

"Thanks." Michelle said with a slight smile.

Cosmo and Wanda then appeared out of nowhere.

"Timmy told us what happened last night." Wanda said, looking at Michelle.

"Ughh!" Michelle said, bringing her hands to her face.

Timmy and Wanda looked at each other, but then Wanda got the picture.

"Ohhhh." she said.

Michelle looked up at Wanda and nodded. But then Michelle's cell phone rang.

It was Jade.

Michelle looked down at the screen and pressed decline. She did _not_ want to talk to Jade right now.

"How about we go go-karting today?" Timmy asked. As soon as he finished speaking, Michelle's cell phone rang again.

It was Jade _again_.

"Decline!" Michelle mumbled as she pressed the button.

She looked up at Timmy and spoke.

"Yeah." she said, nodding. "Sounds fun!"

Timmy grinned.

But then Michelle's cell phone rang _again_.

It was _Jade_.

Michelle braced herself for the conversation that she was about to have, and then pressed accept.

**(Conversation starts)**

"What _must_ you talk about with me _now_?" she asked.

"Mom wants you home. _Now_." Jade said. Her voice sounded all cracky, but Michelle didn't really care.

"Tell her that I'm busy."

Jade was silent for a few minutes, and then she spoke again.

"Mom says that if you don't come home in the next 10 minutes, she won't move back to New York with you."

"She wouldn't _dare_!" Michelle said, widening her eyes.

"Oh yes she would!"

Michelle sighed.

"Fine. I'll be home soon."

"Good!"

Michelle then hung up the phone.

** (Conversation ends)**

"Let me guess. Someone needs you home." Timmy asked.

"You know me _good_!" Michelle said with a grin.

"Chrissy! Josh!" she called, needing them to get home. But the funny thing was, no one came.

"That's odd…." Michelle thought. Her fairies _always _came to her when she called for them.

"Chrissy! Josh!" she said again, louder. But still, no one came. And she _really_ _needed_ to get home!

Timmy looked at her, confused. Michelle shrugged. She then looked at Cosmo and Wanda.

"Could you two… poof me home?" Michelle asked quietly and embarrassed.

"Of course!" Wanda said with a smile.

"Yeah! Anything for a girl that Timmy likes!" Cosmo said.

Michelle looked at Timmy. He shrugged and blushed. She grinned and rolled her eyes. But then she was outside her house.

oOo

"I didn't do this!" Michelle said, pointing to the floor. "I have no idea how this happened!"

The kitchen was a complete _mess_. Flour was all over the place, and kitchen supplies were out. Food and snacks were also out and spread out all over the place. You couldn't even walk without getting dirty!

"Don't lie to me!" Mrs. Brown said firmly. "I know you did this! You _do not_ do revenge on your little sister like that! Besides, it's not like _magic_ exists!"

"Yeah!" Jade said. "It doesn't!"

"Magic…." Michelle thought. She then remembered her fairies plan, and got kind of mad at them. They got revenge when she told them not to! And now she was in _big trouble_!

"You will clean this mess up by the next hour, or else, no PROD for you!" Mrs. Brown said.

"But Mom!" Michelle said, about to cry.

"Start _now_." Mrs. Brown said, as she and Jade left the room.

Michelle closed the door to the kitchen and sat on the floor. She felt tears come down her face.

"We are _really sorry_ about this kid." Kristen said as she and Josh appeared. He nodded.

"Why," Michelle asked quietly as she cried. "Why would you do this?"

"We just couldn't take it anymore! Jade's been getting meaner and meaner! Even _you_ have to agree with that!" Josh said.

Michelle nodded.

"Yeah." she said. "She has. But you told me your plan, and I didn't agree with it! I told both of you not to do it. _I'm_ your godchild!" she said, pointing to herself. "If you thought that my mom would blame this mess on Jade, well, you guys were wrong."

"You guys might have been my second family for a couple of years now, but I know Jade, and my mom, and my whole family, better than you guys do." she said, getting up. She then went into a cabinet and got a sponge and some soap.

"And now, my future depends on me cleaning up this stupid mess!"

Tears were coming down her face. Her life was getting worse and worse, even with PROD coming up! But not anymore. No way was she going to clean up this mess in an hour!

She began cleaning up as she cried. Her fairies felt _really bad_ for her! They never meant it to go like this! Michelle really does know her family!

After watching her god-daughter suffer for about a minute, Kristen floated over to the cabinet and grabbed a sponge.

"Your not doing this by yourself." she said firmly.

Josh nodded.

"We didn't know that this would happen. Knowing you, your obviously not going to clean up this mess by yourself. Your gonna stall." he said.

Michelle gave an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah…." she said, agreeing with Josh

"We'll help you." he added, with a grin and a wink.

Kristen nodded.

"Let's clean." Michelle said.

So the three friends began cleaning the kitchen. _Without_ magic. And they actually found a way to have fun while doing it!

And Michelle forgave her fairies. They were just looking out for her. And that's what good friends do. They look out for each other.

oOo

After the whole kitchen incident (which they did clean in the hour they had), Michelle's life began to get better. Jade and Savannah had a big fight, and stopped being friends, which Michelle was _really happy_ about.

Michelle was leaving in two weeks. That's it! She was really excited! This is what she wanted to do. She and Timmy hung out as much as possible though. They went roller skating and go-karting, and went to the amusement park and the arcade, the point is, they hung out _a lot_.

But it didn't mean that Michelle wasn't nervous. She _was_ scared. But she was also excited. She had finished packing, and her suitcases was _always_ next to her door. And if _anyone_ took it, oh, they would be in _big trouble_. Kristen and Josh would make sure of that.

Overall, Michelle's life was getting back on track. No more Savannah, no more devious Jade (she was still mean though), and most of all, PROD was in two weeks!

Michelle knew that the next two weeks wouldn't be so bad.

And she was most definitely right.

**And that's Chapter 12 for ya! I hope you guys like the chapter! This one was a hard one for me to write. Oh and the end, hopefully you guys will like that.**

** Ughh! This is still long! I tried, but I didn't succeed. Sorry about the length, once again.**

** Don't forget to review! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own FOP. Hopefully you guys know and understand that by now. That's Butch Hartman's job. I also don't own "Same Heart" or "The Hunger Games". The only things I own are my OC's.**

Here's Chapter 13 of "What Dance Can Do"!

**Chapter 13**

2 weeks.

Two weeks left in till Michelle and her mom hopped on that plane to New York.

Michelle spent those two weeks dancing. That's all she did. Everyday after school, she would video-chat Karen and practice their welcoming dance.

The welcoming dance was a _very_ big deal. It was Mr. Haslings last chance to make sure that you were the perfect dancer to attend PROD. If he didn't like your welcoming dance, you were kicked out of PROD. Michelle got shivers whenever she thought about that.

That's why Michelle and Karen had to make sure that their dance was absolutely _perfect_. If they made one mistake, it would cost them their scholarships. And they could _not_ afford to lose them. They had worked so hard!

Since Michelle was practicing her dance so much, she barely had time for other things. She still went to school though, and ate, and had arguments with Jade, and did all of the usual daily stuff.

"C'mon kiddo!" Kristen said to her god-daughter one day as she was practicing her dance. "Haven't you practiced your dance enough?"

Michelle shook her head as she danced.

Kristen sighed. A minute later, the song ended.

"What did you think of that?" Michelle asked Karen, in between breaths.

Karen nodded.

"I liked that. That was a better run than yesterday." she said.

Michelle nodded.

"Karen!" they heard and saw Stacy scream.

"Stace!" Karen said as she turned around to face her. "What's so important?"

"Are you done dancing yet? You've been obsessively practicing this dance for weeks now!" Stacy said.

"See!" Kristen said as she floated over to the camera so Karen and Stacy could see her. "That's what I've been telling Michelle!" she added, glaring at her god-daughter.

"Well this is important!" Michelle said as she faced her godmother. "If Mr. Hastlings doesn't like this dance, he wont accept us! We have to make sure that this dance is _perfect_!

Karen nodded.

"You think that _everything_ is important!" Kristen said as she faced her god-daughter, not afraid to start an argument.

"No I don't!" Michelle said.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I-"

They were interrupted by Stacy blowing a whistle.

"Ok! We get it!" she said.

Everyone was silent after that. Then Michelle looked at the clock on her wall.

"Uh oh. If my mom doesn't see me for dinner in…. three minutes, she'll kill me!" she said.

"I completely understand." Karen said with a chuckle. She's been over to Michelle's house enough times to understand that her mom was _very_ strict with meal timings.

"Of course you do!" Michelle said with a grin.

The two friends waved good-bye, and then Michelle pressed the end button, shut down her computer, and ran downstairs for dinner.

oOo

Michelle _just_ made it for her 7:00 dinner. Her mom kept explaining to everyone what would happen the day of the flight and what she expected with Jade.

"Michelle, you will get up when your alarm beeps. Michelle, you will make sure that you don't leave anything here."

It was very annoying and made Michelle even _more_ stressed out than she already was.

After dinner, she headed upstairs.

"Michelle do this. Michelle do that." she said, mimicking her mom. She laughed to herself. Mimicking her mom was_ fun_!

She opened the door to her room to find Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda sitting on beanbag chairs and playing a video game on her TV.

"Go go go!" Timmy was saying.

"What the…?" Michelle asked herself out loud, but quietly. She walked into her room. Timmy and his fairies were so focused on their game that they didn't even notice Michelle.

"How did they get here?" Michelle asked her fairies.

"Don't look at us!" Josh said, putting his hands up defensively. "He has godparents too, you know."

"I know." Michelle said as she looked at Josh and nodded. She then looked out to see what video game Timmy was playing.

"Hey!" she said. "Why are you playing _Cyborg_ without me?"

Timmy turned around to find Michelle with crossed arms.

"Uh…." he said with an embarrassed smile. "I didn't know you liked this game?"

"Are you kidding? I am the champion at _Cyborg_!"

"You might want to watch that!" Wanda said as she turned around. "Timmy can beat _anyone_ at _Cyborg_!"

"No he can't!" Kristen said, floating in front of her god-daughter. "_Michelle's_ the one that can beat anyone at _Cyborg_!"

"No, Timmy can!" Wanda said.

"Michelle can!"

"Timmy can!"

"Michelle can!"

While the two godmothers were arguing, Michelle slid over to Josh.

"I wish I had a whistle." she said.

Josh waved his wand, and a whistle appeared in Michelle's hands. She then blew it, which got both godmothers attention.

"I have an idea. How about me and Timmy have a _Cyborg_ competition?" she asked as she looked at Timmy, a competitive smile appearing on her face.

"Alright." he said as he tossed Michelle a controller. She caught it.

"Winner gets…." he began, looking around Michelle's room. "that golden chain!" he declared, pointing to a chain on Michelle's dresser that he seemed interested in.

"NO!" Michelle yelled. "You can't have that!"

"Why? You afraid your gonna lose?"

"No… It's just that… my grandmother gave that to me…. a week before she passed. It's always been _really special_ to me." she said.

Timmy's face went blank.

"Oh." he said with a blink. "How about…. that video game poster then?" he asked, pointing to it.

Michelle's grin came back on her face.

"Your on!" she said.

oOo

Two hours later, Michelle proved that she really _was_ the _Cyborg _champion_. _She beat him 26,980-26,900. She only beat him by 80 points, but still, she won!

"Wow." Timmy said, speechless. "Chester and AJ would be amazed by your skills!"

"_Never _underestimate me Turner." she said, looking at him.

She then she heard a sound from her computer. She went over to it, and with no surprise, it was Karen requesting a video-chat.

"Karen?" Michelle asked after she pressed accept. "Could you call me later? I'm kinda busy."

"Michelle!" Timmy asked, jumping in front of the video camera, trying to cover his fairies. "What do you think your doing?!"

Michelle laughed.

"Relax Timmy! Karen has fairies too. See?" she said as Stacy and Blake appeared on the screen and waved.

"Oh." he said as he backed away.

"Anyway, Karen, what do you need?" Michelle asked.

"We need to practice!" Karen said.

Michelle's eyes widened.

"Not now!" she mumbled.

"Yes, now!" Karen said. "Don't forget, two weeks."

"Can't we do this another time?"

"No!"

"Wait. Why don't you want to do this?" Stacy asked Michelle, coming closer to the camera. "Your _never_ nervous when performing in front of big crowds."

Michelle sighed.

"I just don't feel like it right now." she said quietly with a little shrug.

Karen, Stacy, and Blake burst into laughter.

"Okay," Karen said in between laughs. "You gotta admit, that was a pretty lame excuse."

Michelle grinned and laughed.

"Yeah." she said. She then tried to get out of dancing by pressing the end button, but Kristen came before the mouse could get to it and put her hand on it.

Kristen looked at Michelle and raised an eyebrow. She _knew_ why Michelle didn't want to dance right now.

"I really don't want to do this." Michelle told Kristen.

"You gotta get over this eventually!" Kristen said.

"But why now?" Michelle complained.

"Everything happens for a reason. Remember?" Kristen asked.

Michelle sighed as she looked towards her friends.

"Back up." she said, making the 'back-up' signal.

Everyone backed up.

Michelle then picked up her phone and texted someone.

A minute later, Karen picked up her phone.

"Back up." she told her fairies as she turned around to face them. She then turned back around and made a 'what the?' look to Michelle. She shrugged. She then nodded to Karen and faced her friends. Karen pressed a button on her computer, and the song began.

_Aah, yeah yeah…_

_I see the spotlight in my dreams_

_ I just wanna reach out_

_ Find out what it's all about._

_ All heads are turnin' when I leave_

_ Of a different feather_

_ We're better together_

This dance was like nothing that Timmy had seen. It was so different! It was a different type of hip-hop. He liked it _a lot_!

Kristen and Josh had never seen this dance before. Michelle wanted it to be a surprise. But now that they were seeing it, they were completely _shocked_. Michelle and Karen had choreographed this all by themselves? Wow!

_Nothing's gonna break us apart_

_ We're always gonna shine in the dark_

_ Wherever we go, _

_ Wherever we are,_

_ We'll always be like two halves_

_ Of the same heart..._

Michelle's fear was going away as she danced. See, she didn't have a fear of dancing in front of big crowds, but she did have one of performing in front of small crowds. Weird fear right?

_ Everything is magic, you know that we have it_

Michelle saw her friends grin at that line. Because, well, she did have magical fairies after all. Get it?

_ You know it's okay_

_ It's time to celebrate, yeah._

But then, something happened. Not a bad thing, an _amazing_ thing.

_ Like fire to the flame _(fire to the flame...)

_Like water to the rain _**(water to the rain...)**

Right there, Michelle _sang_. She sang quietly, but she still sang. And she wasn't bad!

_ Like blue to the sky_

_ You and I_

_ Will stick up for each other_

_ It's our time _**(our time…)**

What do you know? Karen sang too! And she _also_ wasn't bad!

And in the end, the singing just made the dance _that_ more amazing.

oOo

_Ah, whoa!_

_ Let's go girl!_

_ Let's go girl!_

_ Hey, hey, hey_

Everyone thought the bridge was _amazing_.

_Nothing's gonna break us apart_

_ We're always gonna shine in the dark_

_ Wherever we go,_

_ Wherever we are,_

_ We'll always be like two halves _

_ Of the same heart…_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, hey!_

_ Same Heart…_

oOo

"And you think you won't make the final cut!" Josh said to both Michelle and Karen a couple of minutes later.

"It's possible…" Michelle said with a shrug.

Karen nodded.

"Not with a dance like that!" Josh said with a grin and a wink.

Michelle grinned back her godfather. But she turned around to find Timmy trying to steal _her _poster.

"Hey!" she said, running over to him. "You didn't win that!"

"C'mon! I only lost by 80 points!" he said.

"Small, but a lot." she said as she took the poster out of Timmy's hands and put it back up on the wall. "I told you, I can beat anyone at _Cyborg_." she said.

She then walked back to her computer, waved good-bye to Karen, and pressed the end button.

"Now," she said facing her friends. "i don't know about any of you, but I'm really in the mood for some ice cream."

She winked at her fairies, and a bowl of cookie dough ice cream appeared in her hands.

oOo

An ice cream party ended up happening, and everyone had a lot of fun. After the ice cream, Mrs. Turner personally came into Michelle's room to take Timmy home, which was not only embarrassing to him, but to Michelle also.

After Timmy left, Michelle sat on her bed and turned on the TV to find some tri-state area news station.

"Weird." she thought. "Why would they be airing New York news in California?"

She turned to that news station to find the reporters talking about PROD.

"Mr. Eric Hastlings new school, PROD dance academy, located in Manhattan, is almost here! This school isn't just any ordinary dance school though. The dancers who get enrolled into this school must be the best dancers that New York has to offer. Welcoming dances will be broadcasted live right here on Channel 6 in just a couple of weeks, so be sure to stay tuned for more info!"

Michelle shook her head as she heard that. Mr. Hastlings never said _anything_ about welcoming dances being _broadcasted_ on TV!

"Guys." she said as she stared at the TV. "Tell me that I was just dreaming when that reporter just said that the welcoming dances will be broadcasted on Channel 6."

"Nope!" Kristen said as she floated in front of Michelle. "Your not dreaming!"

Michelle shook her head in disbelief.

"This makes no sense!" she said as she got off her bed. "Mr. Hastlings never said anything about our dances being _broadcasted. Live_!"

"Just think of it as a 'Dance It Up' taping!" Kristen said. "That's broadcasted live!"

"Yeah…, but this is different! If me and Karen do bad, then the whole state will know! And then, I'll get kicked out, my mom will yell at me for making us move back for something I didn't even get accepted in to, and then, who knows, I might even get fired from 'Dance It Up'!

"Oh, c'mon!" Josh said as he chuckled a little bit. "I'm sure _that_ won't happen!"

"Who knows? It might!"

"You know what? You worry too much." Josh said.

Michelle gave him a confused look.

"Here. How about…." he began, thinking of ways to try to cheer his god-daughter up as he put an arm around her. "another bowl of cookie dough ice cream…, a big bowl of popcorn….., and…. a good movie."

He poofed up the snacks as he listed them.

"Is _The Hunger Games _okay?" he asked as he poofed up a copy of the movie.

Michelle nodded and grinned.

oOo

The three friends enjoyed their snacks and the movie.

But as Michelle was lying down in bed that night, she began to get more and more worried about the fact that the welcoming dances were going to be broadcasted live. She already had enough stress on herself! She couldn't even imagine how depressing life would be if she and Karen got kicked out of PROD.

Michelle was worried, but she wasn't just worried.

She was also motivated and determined.

More than _ever_.

**That's the chapter! I guess you can call this one a cliffhanger if you want to. In that case, dun, dun, dun! Regardless, hope you guys like this one! Especially with the reveal and all. Will that get to Michelle? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Again, sorry about the length. I try, I really do.**

**Sorry if I made a FOP character out of character.**

** Don't forget to read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! I had my final week of camp. It was very sad. But I had fun this summer!**

**Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I do not own FOP! I own Michelle and my OC's. **

Here's Chapter 14 of "What Dance Can Do"!

**Chapter 14**

Everyday after she watched that news report on Channel 6 New York, Michelle always had this really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know if it was because PROD was in a week and a half, the fact that the welcoming dances would be broadcasted on live TV, or both!

Michelle kept reassuring herself that everything would be okay in the end, but when did that ever happen? Jade always gets her way, and even on TV shows sometimes, the bad guy unfortunately wins or the bad thing unfortunately happens.

At least she had her fairy godparents to make sure that nothing went wrong.

oOo

One day later that week, Michelle was sitting on her bed and watching old tapes of dance rehearsals. Now these were _really_ old tapes from like when she was nine or somewhere around that age. It pained her to watch these rehearsals because all she could seem to do is point out things that she did wrong.

"Whatcha watching?" a voice suddenly asked.

Michelle quickly paused the TV and looked up.

"Oh." she said, realizing that was only Josh who had asked that. "Just some really old dance tapes."

Kristen and Josh looked at the TV to see what Michelle was talking about.

"No wonder you call those old. You're still in that old, dusty, dance studio!"

Kristen elbowed him in the arm. _Hard_. Even Michelle had crossed arms to that statement.

"What?!" Josh asked both his partner and god-daughter as he clutched his arm in pain. "It's true!"

"And offensive!" both Michelle and Kristen said at the same time.

Then, they heard a loud pounding on the door.

Michelle sighed.

"Who is it?" she asked in a sing-song.

"Your sister." the voice said through what Michelle thought was clenched teeth.

Michelle sighed again as she waited for her fairies to disappear.

"Come in." she sing-songed reluctantly.

Jade opened the door. She opened it way too hard, because she made it slam the wall.

"What are you so mad about?" Michelle asked her sister.

"What am _I_ so mad about?" Jade asked. "_You_ took my camera!"

"_Me?_ No way! You always take my stuff, but I never take yours!"

"So you wouldn't mind if I told Mom then, would you?"

"No. No I wouldn't."

"Ok then!" Jade said as she left the room and slammed the door shut.

Michelle then bit her bottom lip as she picked up her phone and did something on it.

"Did you really _not_ take her camera?" she heard Kristen ask.

"Huh?" Michelle asked, looking from her phone to Kristen.

"Did you really _not_ take your sister's camera?" Kristen asked again.

"Uh…" Michelle said. "Maybe?"

"Where is it?" Kristen asked.

Michelle went under her bed. She eventually got a very expensive looking camera out from under there and put it on her bed.

"Michelle!" Kristen said with a disapproving look on her face.

"I'm sorry! But I just had to do this!" Michelle said, trying not to laugh.

"Hey." Josh said as he looked at Kristen. "I agree with the godkid." he added as he turned to Michelle and high-fived her.

But then they heard footsteps. Michelle's face suddenly became blank.

"Uh oh." she said, getting worried. But then she had an idea.

"I wish that Jade's camera was in her room." she said.

Kristen and Josh waved their wands, and Jade's camera disappeared from Michelle's bed.

"Jade!" Michelle heard her mom say about a minute later. "How _dare you_ accuse your sister of stealing your camera! Extra dish cleaning for you tonight!"

Michelle grinned. Finally, _Jade_ was getting into trouble!

"Ahhh." Michelle thought. "Magic is _so_ _great_."

oOo

Timmy was having a very enjoyable day. He was playing _Cyborg_ with Chester and AJ, and stuffing their faces with candy and soda. And of course, they were doing all of this in the dark.

"I won!" Chester said after he had won one game of many. "24,674 points! My new record!"

"You should see Michelle play this game." Timmy said to Chester. "She _rocks_ at _Cyborg_."

"You mean the new girl who's moving back to New York soon?" AJ asked.

Timmy nodded.

"Don't forget the _pretty_ new girl!" Chester said.

"I don't get it Timmy. You hang out with her _so much_! How is she _not_ your girlfriend yet?" AJ asked.

"_Girlfriend?! _" Timmy asked, shocked. "Me and Michelle are just friends. Sure, we do hang out a lot, and she's really sweet, and nice, and-"

"Pretty!" Chester said, interrupting his friend.

"Yes." Timmy said as he looked at Chester. "She's also pretty. But we're just friends. Okay?" Timmy added, looking back at AJ.

"Fine." AJ said, putting his hands up defensively. "But I'm just saying, if you want her as your girlfriend, you better act quick. I've seen Tad, Chad, and some of their friends stare her down during lunch."

"C'mon guys, let's play some more _Cyborg_! Chester, I bet I can beat you this time." Timmy said, trying to change the subject.

"I bet you two mouthsquashers that you can't!" Chester said.

The three friends then continued playing.

But Timmy kept thinking about what his friends said.

"_Do_ I want her to be my girlfriend?" he kept asking himself.

There was only one way to find out.

oOo

**(Conversation starts)**

"Hello?" Michelle asked. She was in the middle of playing _Cyborg _with her fairies, and then all of a sudden, her cell phone rang.

"Uhh, hi!" the other person on the line said.

Michelle knew who the other person was.

"Timmy, look, we've been over this. You can't have my hoverboard that I got last year when-"

"No, I get that. But I can still ride it, right?"

Michelle grinned slyly.

"Maybe…" she said. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to go to Daves with me later tonight."

Michelle grinned. She had never been to a Daves in Dimmsdale before, but they were all over New York.

"Sure! Sounds fun."

"Can you be there in an hour?" Timmy asked.

Michelle looked at her clock.

"Yeah." she said.

"Cool. I'll guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

**(Conversation ends)**

"Who was that?" Kristen asked after Michelle hung up her phone.

"Timmy." Michelle said. "I think he was trying to ask me on a date…" she added quietly.

"Oooo!" Josh said excitedly.

Michelle glared at him.

"It's nothing really." she said with a shrug as she opened her closet so she could pick something to wear (she was still in her pajamas). "He just asked me if I could go to Daves with him later."

"You love Daves!" Kristen said.

"Exactly." Michelle said. She then approached her bathroom.

"It's just Daves!" Michelle told herself as she got changed. Nothing could go wrong, right?

oOo

He couldn't believe it! Michelle had actually said yes! A _girl_ had said yes to him!

"I can't believe that she _actually said yes_!" Timmy was saying excitedly.

"It's only Daves Sport!" Wanda said. "It's not like a fancy date or anything."

"It's still something!" Timmy said.

"Yeah! Anything with the new girl is 10 times better than what he'll get with Trixie any day!" Cosmo said.

Timmy glared at him.

"Anyway, let me pick something to wear." Timmy said as he approached his drawer. But all he had were his usual pink shirts and denim jeans.

"Oh well." he said as he went into his bathroom to get changed.

"What could possibly go wrong?" he asked himself as he got changed.

oOo

Michelle was walking into Daves with Timmy wearing a pink shirt with a little cute bow on the side and blue denim shorts. She felt confident about this, and knew that her godparents would help her if anything went wrong, which wouldn't be so out of the ordinary. This _was_ Timmy Turner she was with after all.

They went inside together and did the usual gaming stuff. Michelle beat Timmy at some games, but sometimes, Timmy pulled through and showed her that she couldn't win everything.

After they played some games, they sat down at a table and ordered some food.

"This is some good food!" Timmy said as he was swallowing a french fry.

Michelle nodded as she bit into a chicken nugget.

"Your not acting like yourself. Is everything alright?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah." Michelle said as she nodded again.

"Why would he ask me that question?" Michelle asked herself silently. "Am I really not acting like myself?"

"Wow." Timmy was thinking. "This is different than what I thought it would be like."

"Want to go play some more games?" Michelle asked a couple of minutes later, breaking the silence that they were in.

Timmy nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll finally beat you at Jumprope Jury!" he hoped excitedly.

Michelle grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Not a chance!" she said. They then ran over to the game.

oOo

A couple of hours later, Michelle and Timmy were walking home from Daves. Michelle was drinking a cookie dough milkshake.

"I had fun tonight." Michelle said as she looked at Timmy and grinned. "I'm not going to have these fun moments when I'm back in New York."

"Oh c'mon! You can't be _that_ busy!" Timmy said.

Michelle shrugged.

"Who knows what can happen?" she asked.

Timmy didn't answer that question.

Michelle took a sip of her milkshake.

"That looks good…" Timmy said as he looked at the milkshake.

"Want some?"

Timmy looked up at her and nodded.

Michelle took the straw out, flipped it, and then gave it to Timmy. He took a couple of sips, and then gave it back to her.

"It's really good." he said.

Michelle grinned as she flipped the straw again.

"She has such a great smile!" Timmy thought.

They kept walking, but Timmy couldn't help to notice the silver necklace on Michelle's neck. In the middle of the chain, there was a silver heart. The heart had a little button on it. Timmy assumed that the necklace was a locket.

"That's a pretty necklace." Timmy told her.

Michelle looked down to it and held in in her hand.

"Thanks." she said as she looked back up at Timmy. "Chrissy gave it to me for my 10th birthday."

"That must be her nickname for Kristen." Timmy thought.

"You had your fairies back then?" he asked.

"Yeah." Michelle said, thinking to the day she got her fairy godparents, which was the best day of her life by _far_.

"So how long have you had Cosmo and Wanda?" she asked.

"Oh, it's so hard to keep track. I just focus on not losing them forever. Imagine how depressing _that_ would be." he said, shivering over the thought.

"That would be _very_ depressing." Michelle repeated, thinking about all the stuff that her fairies had done for her.

The rest of the walk was silent.

A couple of minutes later, they approached where Michelle had to go left and Timmy had to go right. They waved good-bye to each other, and then walked in their directions.

"Tonight was such a fun night!" Michelle thought to herself. "But why did it happen?"

oOo

A couple of minutes later, Michelle got home. Her mom didn't know she was still out, so she had to climb in through the window. Unfortunately, she climbed in through Jade's window instead of hers.

"Crud!" Michelle thought. "Moms gonna kill me if she knows I'm not asleep!"

Jade was fast asleep, so any wrong move would get Michelle bused. But she then remembered something.

"I wish I was in my room." Michelle mouthed. For a couple seconds, nothing happened.

She sighed. But then, she was poofed to her room.

"You guys are the best!" she said with grin after she found her fairies.

Her fairies grinned back. She also saw Josh give her a wink.

"How was the date kiddo?" he asked as Michelle went to get her pajamas.

"It wasn't a date!" Michelle said as she turned around and faced Josh. "Me and Timmy went to Daves. There's nothing special about Daves. Except Jumprope Jury."

Her fairies nodded and grinned after they heard that last sentence.

oOo

After Michelle had gotten dressed and all ready for the night, she was lying down in bed, and listening to music on her phone. As she was listening to music, she kept asking herself:

"Why did tonight happen?"

She kept thinking about it, but she didn't have an answer for herself. Maybe she would find out tomorrow.

"Just forget about it Michelle!" she kept telling herself after she realized that she didn't have an answer.

But she couldn't forget.

**Another chapter done! I hope you enjoy this one! I worked hard on it, like I do for all of my chapters.**

** This is finally a shorter chapter! I'm sorry if you don't like it though. But I'm glad if you do!**

** Don't forget to read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay once again! I've been hanging out with my family and friends a lot, since camp is over and school hasn't started yet.**

**Disclaimer: I own Michelle and my OC's. Not FOP.**

Don't forget to review!

Here's Chapter 15 of "What Dance Can Do!"

**Chapter 15**

"…so that's the plan for tomorrow, and I expect you to follow it."

Mrs. Brown was explaining to her daughter what was going to happen tomorrow.

Yep, Michelle left for New York _tomorrow_. Her flight was _tomorrow. _And PROD began two days after she arrived in New York.

Mrs. Brown was freaked out. She wanted to make sure that she and her daughter didn't miss their fight. If that meant getting up at 1:00 in the morning for their 6 pm flight, well, that's what she and her daughter would do.

Michelle nodded to the hour-long (or that's at least how long it felt) lecture that her mom had just given her.

Mrs. Brown then left the room with multiple papers in her hand.

Michelle shut the door to her room and went over to her bed. There were papers _everywhere_. But she only cared about the one on top. It was her flight conformation.

**Michelle Brown**

**Flight 4509 from Dimmsdale, California to New York, New York**

** Boarding begins at 5:15 pm, plane leaves at 6:00**

** No ticket, no entry.**

If Michelle forgot that single sheet of paper, well, she could kiss PROD good-bye. But she didn't want to kiss PROD good-bye! So she picked up that sheet of paper and put it in her backpack.

She then looked around her room. It was _completely_ empty. Except for the big stuff, like the TV and the furniture because she had the same stuff at home. Mr. Brown could afford lots of things.

She couldn't believe it. Tomorrow was the big day! Tomorrow was the day that her life would change. She couldn't wait to get back home and see all of her friends! But when would she ever get the opportunity to live in California again?

She sat down on her bed and started doing something on her phone.

"Chrissy! Josh!" Michelle called about a minute later.

Kristen and Josh appeared within seconds.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Kristen asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Michelle said with a smile. "I just wish I had some soda."

Kristen sighed in relieve as she waved her wand effortlessly . A glass of ginger ale appeared in Michelle's hand. She took a sip of it, and smiled.

"Wow." Josh said. "When you told us that your mom takes packing seriously, you _really meant it_!"

Michelle nodded, assuming that Josh must have looked around her room.

"My mom doesn't kid around much." Michelle said quietly as she took another sip of soda.

A couple of minutes later, she saw Timmy come in through the window.

"Hi." Timmy said quietly.

Michelle waved.

Timmy looked around her room.

"Tomorrow's the day, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." Michelle said as she nodded. "I'm excited!" she added, a smile appearing across her face.

Timmy nodded as he still looked around Michelle's empty room.

Michelle took another sip of her soda, trying to get a conversation going. She wasn't dumb. She knew that Timmy was upset about her leaving. And she didn't blame him.

But then, something very bad happened. They saw Mr. Crocker's 'Unsuspecting Van' pull into Michelle's driveway.

Michelle gulped.

"Uh oh." she said, worried. Timmy had told her that the 'Unsuspecting Van' was Crocker's. "Why is Crocker here?" she asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know. But bye!" Josh said, obviously scared as he and Kristen poofed away.

Michelle looked at Timmy, expecting him to have an answer for this.

"Uh…. good luck with him!" Timmy said, trying to reassure his friend.

Michelle rolled her eyes when Timmy glanced away from her for a minute.

"MICHELLE!" the two of them heard her mom scream a couple of seconds later. "Your school teacher is here!"

Michelle gulped.

"Coming Mom!" she said as she stood up, put her hands on her hips, and headed downstairs.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof then appeared after Michelle left.

"What are you guys doing here?" Timmy asked his godparents as he turned around to face them. "Crocker's here!"

"Ooooo." Cosmo and Wanda said in unison.

"That's not good…." Cosmo said.

The three fairies then poofed away.

oOo

"Why hello Ms. Brown." Crocker said. He was in the house, sitting at the overhead bar that Michelle had in her kitchen, and drinking what appeared to be coffee. On his head he was wearing a hat with about ten little cameras on it.

"How oblivious can my mom be?" Michelle asked herself in her head.

"Uh.. hi Mr. Crocker!" she said. "What a surprise seeing you here.."

"Well, I couldn't _not_ say good-bye to a student of mine and their…. FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker said, spazzing out as he said the last two words.

He stood up from his seat and leaned closer to Michelle, causing her to lean back.

"Where are they…?" he asked her quietly.

Over the years of having Kristen and Josh, Michelle had become a very good liar. She wasn't very worried.

"What are you _talking about_?" Michelle asked with a chuckle as she and Crocker leaned back up. "Fairy godparents?! Mr. Crocker, you can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am!" Crocker said.

"I hope you're not lying." Mrs. Brown said. "It's not nice to lie to an adult, especially to a teacher!"

"Wow Mom." Michelle said as she faced her mom. "And to think, _you're_ the one who's always telling me that magic doesn't exist."

Mrs. Brown gave her daughter a disapproving look, and then walked out of the room.

"Listen Brown," Crocker began saying. "I know that you have FAIRIES! And I'm going to find out where they are.."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Michelle said, her palms sweating. She was trying her best to protect her friends, but whenever she was nervous, her hands starting sweating. So she put them in the back pockets of her shorts.

Crocker then began walking around.

"I wonder where they are…" he was asking himself. The cameras on his hat were zooming in on objects in the living room.

"Look Mr. Crocker," Michelle began as Crocker turned around to face her. "I live a normal life. I've never really seen anything weird or strange or as you would put it, "magical" things happen in my house, or life before. Everything happens for a reason, Mr. Crocker. Nothing happens that can't be explained."

Crocker just stared at her.

"Don't try to fool me, girl." he said. He then continued looking around the living room.

"Darn!" Michelle thought. "I thought that would work! How else can I try to protect Chrissy and Josh and get this Crock-pot out of here? Ohhh, so that's why Timmy and his fairies call him that!"

"Hey, Mr. Crocker." Michelle said a minute later, a plan brewing in her head.

Crocker turned around.

"I've been seeing weird things happening at the Lopall house next door lately." she said, pointing to her left. "Maybe you should go over there and check it out. They have a son that's only a year younger than me!"

Crocker walked up to her.

"And what will I get if I go there?" he asked.

Michelle walked over to her purse and grabbed her wallet. _Anyone_ can be bribed with money, right?

She walked over to Crocker, looking through her wallet.

"30 dollars." she said firmly, showing Crocker the money.

After thinking about this for a minute, Crocker took the money.

"You better not be lying, Brown." he said quietly. He then left.

"Yay!" Michelle said excitedly as she headed up the stairs. But she opened the door to her room to what would be the worst case scenario.

Kristen, Josh, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and even Poof were watching something on a TV!

Michelle jumped on her mattress. They were watching what had happened downstairs!

"Your lucky he didn't come in here." she told all of them, starling them. Everyone turned around to face her.

"Wow." Timmy said. "You're good."

"Poof Poof!" Poof said.

Michelle grinned.

"It was hard." she said.

"But you did it!" Kristen said with a smile. "How did you come up with that excuse about the Lopall's anyway?"

"That was just the fastest excuse I thought of." Michelle said with a shrug. "I've only been here a couple of months, but I've seen 'Joeyworld' once or twice."

Timmy blinked, knowing that he's wished for 'Timmyland' more than once.

Michelle then heard her phone buzz. She picked it up, and discovered that it was a text from Karen. Michelle smiled at Karen's message, and then replied to her. When she was done, she plopped the phone back on to the mattress.

"JOEY LOPALL!"

They then heard a loud thump. All seven of them rushed over to the window. There was no roof on the house, and Mrs. Lopall was there, but not Crocker. Jorgen Von Strangle was also there and he was yelling at Joey Lopall and a male fairy. Both of them were crying.

"Oh. my. gosh." Michelle said quietly. "I didn't know that Joey Lopall actually had a fairy godparent!"

"Now I feel guilty." she added quietly.

"Don't worry about it, kid." Josh said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You didn't know."

They watched Jorgen pick up Joey.

"BLAZE!" they heard Joey scream while he was hysterical crying. The fairy tried to get a grip on the child's hand, but Jorgen had pulled Joey away from him.

Jorgen then pulled a yellow tube to Joey's face, and pressed a button. Pink circles appeared on the tube's display, and Joey's eyes soon matched the tube. Seconds later, a copy of 'Da Rules' appeared and sucked the fairy, Blaze into it. Jorgen set Joey down on the floor and disappeared with a loud boom. The roof then got put back on the house, and Joey and his mom both stood in his room, confused.

Michelle then shut the window, pulled some curtains over it, and faced away from it.

"Wow." she said, shivering over what she had just saw. "I hope I never have to see _that _again.

"Let's hope not, kiddo." Josh said, also a little bit shocked by what he had just seen.

And Michelle did most certainly hope.

oOo

After that traumatizing moment that the seven friends experienced, they went go-karting, and tried to get their minds off of Joey Lopall.

Timmy won more races than Michelle. 9-6. And Kristen and Josh beat Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. 10-5.

They had dinner at Joe's Burgers, Hotdogs, and More Galore across the street from Kart Away (the go-kart place), and then went to Freeze and Breeze for some frozen yogurt and ice cream.

No one else was on the streets, plus it was dark outside, so the fairies were in fairy form. Michelle still felt really bad about making Joey lose his godparent, but there was nothing that she could do about it.

But then she remembered that tonight was her last night in Dimmsdale. This was her last time going go-karting with Timmy. This was her last time walking home with Timmy. Heck, this was her last time _hanging out_ with Timmy.

A couple of minutes later, after talking about stuff, they reached the street where, you guessed it, Michelle had to go left, and Timmy had to go right.

The two friends faced each other, and tried to hug one way, but it felt too awkward. They leaned the other way and tried to hug again, but they couldn't. Finally, they just high-fived.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the airport." Timmy said.

Michelle nodded.

Then Michelle went left, and Timmy went right.

Michelle couldn't walk down the street. It was too painful in her heart. Plus, she would have to pass Joey's house!

"I wish we were home." Michelle said quietly.

oOo

She didn't go to sleep till 1am that night. Her fairies fell asleep earlier, but Michelle just couldn't fall asleep. She was too worried, excited, and anxious.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

Even Michelle knew that.

oOo

"One, two, three." Kristen whispered quietly to her partner.

"MICHELLE!" the two fairies screamed.

"AHH!" Michelle screamed, falling off her bed. Her fairies grinned.

"What was that for?!" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"Today's the day, kiddo!" Kristen said.

"I know _that_." she said with a roll of her eyes. "But my flight doesn't leave for another…" she paused, looking for her clock.

"11 hours?!" she exclaimed. It was only 7 o'clock in the morning!

"Seriously guys, couldn't you care about my sleep just a _little bit more_?" she asked as she got back into her bed.

"Hey," Josh said. "It's our job."

Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Not really.." she mumbled with a glance at Josh, but meant it blithely.

She was up, and knowing her godparents, they wouldn't let her go back to sleep, no matter how hard she tried.

"Oh well." Michelle thought. "It _is_ a 6 hour plane ride after all. I'll just sleep there!"

They then heard footsteps, and since Jade and her dad were still asleep, it was her mom.

"Good luck with her, kiddo." Josh said.

"Thanks." Michelle said. "I'll need it."

Just after the fairies had poofed into their bunny disguises and had gotten into the bunny cage, Mrs. Brown entered the room, without knocking.

"Okay. Let's start the drill for the day." she said firmly.

Michelle nodded.

oOo

5 hours later, Michelle was in front of her house with her family.

She wanted to say good-bye to Jade first. Jade might be a pain in the neck, but Michelle wasn't going to see her sister for over a year! Michelle didn't like to admit this, but she was going to _miss_ Jade!

And I guess you can say that Jade was upset to see her sister leave.

"Bye Jade." Michelle said quietly.

"Bye Michelle." Jade said quietly.

The two sisters then hugged each other. Firmly. Neither of them wanted to let go!

"Awww!" Kristen and Josh said in unison, although only Michelle could hear them.

The two sisters let go after about a minute. Then Michelle faced her dad.

"Bye Dad." Michelle said quietly.

Mr. Brown opened his arms so his daughter could hug him. And she did.

"You'll have fun." Mr. Brown said quietly before planting a kiss on the top of his daughter's head. "I'm sure you will."

"Thanks, Dad." Michelle said, before letting go.

After Mrs. Brown said good-bye to her youngest daughter and husband, the Brown's took a family picture, and then Michelle and her mom headed towards the car.

oOo

"Are you _sure_ that Timmy is coming to the airport?" Mrs. Brown asked her daughter as she turned around to face her.

Michelle nodded as her mom turned back around.

"Don't worry, kiddo." Michelle saw and heard a blue bunny say quietly, as she saw a single tear drip down her god-daughter's cheek, and realized that this was a hard moment for her to go through. "You'll always have us!"

"Yeah!" the orange bunny said. "Unless something horrible happens…"

Michelle gave him a look.

"But… let's not think about that!" he said.

Michelle nodded and smiled.

And then Michelle looked out the window, only to see her tan-colored house in Dimmsdale with her dad and sister waving outside of it, disappear.

**Chapter 15 is done! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this one, you know, with Crocker in it and all. I know I did!**

**Sorry about the length guys...**

** Okay, now before all of you leave the chapter, I have some news for my readers.**

** Tomorrow (August 24th), I am going on a week long vacation with my family. Yeah…. So don't expect the next chapter in till the first week of September. (Woah baby!)**

** Speaking of the next chapter, Michelle's finally at the airport, and case you didn't notice, the next chapter is the big finale! I'm also planning on doing an epilogue, just so you know.**

** Let's see… vacation, ending, yep that's it!**

** Ooo! I forgot one thing!**

** Don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Omg, my vacation was so much fun! I really enjoyed it! Sorry for the two week delay though. I never meant it to be this long of a wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FOP. I own my OC's and that's all.**

Here's Chapter 16 of "What Dance Can Do!"

**Chapter 16**

"Wake up, Michelle. We're here."

"Huh?"

Michelle lifted her head off of her bunny cage, looked around, and rubbed her eyes. She was at the airport!

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked her mom.

Mrs. Brown nodded.

"C'mon. Let's get inside."

Michelle nodded as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She then got up, bunny cage in her right hand as her mom opened the trunk of the car and gave Michelle her suitcase.

The two then went inside the airport.

oOo

It took the two an hour to get through security. After they did, they went over to the food court and ordered something to eat.

Meanwhile, Timmy was looking desperately for his best friend. He didn't know where she was!

"Where _is_ she?" Timmy kept asking himself as he looked around the food court.

"Why don't you try looking _straight ahead_, sport?" Wanda said, disguised as a juice carton.

Timmy looked where Wanda had advised him to. And sure enough, a couple tables ahead, were Michelle and her mom. Michelle was brushing her hair and nodding.

Timmy was about to go over to the table, but then he saw Michelle put her brush down, push her chair back, and walk.

"_There_ he is!" Michelle thought as she saw Timmy. She was only going to the bathroom, but she decided that it can wait.

Michelle walked towards him and hovered behind him for a couple of seconds, only to discover that he seemed to be distracted by some handheld video game.

"Boys will be boys!" Michelle thought with a roll of her eyes. She kept standing there, and then she heard a pink juice carton speak.

"Uhh… Timmy, you might want to look behind you for a minute." it said.

Timmy put down the handheld reluctantly and turned around.

"_There_ you are!" he said.

Michelle nodded and grinned.

"Here I am!" she said, right before hearing her stomach clinch in nervousness. "I'll be right back.." she added, turning around and walking quickly to the bathroom.

"Apparently it _can't_ wait!" she thought to herself, as she opened the door to a bathroom stall.

oOo

After she got out of the bathroom, she went back over to Timmy, who was currently eating a whole big, bin of curly fries.

"You wouldn't mind if _I_ had some, would you?" she asked, sitting down in a chair next to Timmy.

"Uh…." Timmy began, thinking about the question very carefully, until he saw a certain pink juice carton give him a look.

"No.." Timmy said to Michelle, glancing at the juice carton. "I wouldn't mind at all."

Michelle took a few fries, and put them on a napkin.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile on her face. "I love curly fries!"

"So do I!" Timmy said, smiling back.

They were silent for a few minutes as they ate their fries, until Timmy asked a question.

"When does your flight leave?" he asked, quieter than usual.

"6." Michelle said quietly. "So in about… two and a half hours." she added as she looked up at the flight clock, still quiet.

She then thought about what she had just said. Two and a half hours! Her flight left in two and a half hours! Her life would change in two and a half hours!

She then saw her mom look up from a book. Mrs. Brown looked a little bit shocked, which made Michelle confused. Her mom then put down her book, and began walking over.

"Oh boy.." Michelle mumbled as she looked down at the floor, embarrassed. She saw her mom's high heels clack on the floor, and then looked back up a little bit.

"Uh.. hi mom." Michelle said nervously, making eye contact with her mom. "What do you need?" she added as she took a bite of curly fry.

Mrs. Brown opened her mouth, but then shut it. She needed to find the right words to say to her daughter and the boy. Her blank face then turned into a comforting smile.

"Looks like you were right, Michelle. Timmy _is_ here." Mrs. Brown said.

Timmy waved.

"Anyway Mom, what do you need?" Michelle asked, trying to control her temper.

"I just couldn't help to notice that it's just you two. I was just wondering… where _your_ mom might be, Timmy." Mrs. Brown asked, looking at him.

Timmy and Michelle glanced at each other.

"Timmy's mom probably doesn't know that he's here!" Michelle thought, assuming that he just poofed over here.

"Oh no!" Timmy thought. "My mom doesn't even know I'm here! I just poofed here!"

"Timmy?" Mrs. Brown asked, still looking at him.

"Oh _please_ make a good excuse Turner!" Michelle thought as she also looked at him.

"Uh….. my mom _is_ here…. picking up a… friend!" Timmy said slowly. "Yeah, that's it! Don't try to look for her though, she's very stressed out and busy. Plus, she's all the way in the back of the airport!"

"And she let you stay here all by yourself?" Mrs. Brown asked, in both confusion and shock.

"I have a cell phone." Timmy said, showing it to Mrs. Brown.

Mrs. Brown didn't argue any further.

"Well… okay then!" she said, walking back to her seat.

The two kids high-fived.

"Tough mom!" a green wristwatch said.

"Your telling me!" Michelle said.

oOo

The closer it was to flight time, the more nervous Michelle got. She didn't have a fear of flying, or anything like that, but she was nervous for everything that would happen.

"I'm going to go to the gift shop for a minute." Michelle said, wanting to be alone and think for awhile.

"Ok." Timmy said, taking a bite of his last curly fry.

Michelle got up and walked over to the gift shop. Once she did, she noticed one blue and one orange bracelet appear on her wrist.

Michelle was confused. How can they be on her wrist when their cage was right in front of her mom in plain sight? She backed away from the gift shop a little bit so that she could she the cage. Sure enough, they had worked their magic so that there were replicas of the bunnies in the cage. She smiled.

"Don't worry, kiddo. We're safe and sound." Kristen said to her god-daughter.

Michelle looked down and smiled at her godmother.

"So why did you go to the gift shop?" Josh asked.

Michelle gave a little shrug as she started looking around.

"Your nervous, aren't you?" Kristen asked.

"Uh…" Michelle said.

Kristen raised an eyebrow, causing Michelle to sigh.

"How'd you know?"

Kristen smiled.

"I know my god-daughter!" she said with a wink.

Michelle smiled.

"I can't help it. I get nervous easily." she said quietly.

"Oh, we know!" the two bracelets said, thinking about all of the times that Michelle has overreacted about stuff.

"Oh. my. gosh!" Michelle said, looking directly at an item. "It's the new shirt I've been begging Mom to buy!" she added, running to the rack.

"Oh boy. Here we go." Josh said, rolling his eyes. He didn't really enjoy anything that had to do with clothes.

Michelle ignored that comment as she looked at the shirt. It was a blue, sparkly tank top that had little spikes going down the side.

"Please have my size, please have my size.." Michelle hoped as she looked through the sizes.

"Yes!" Michelle said as she picked up the tank top. She then went over to the cash register.

"Whaddya need, kid?" the cashier asked. She looked like an older teenager, and was chewing her gum _very loudly_.

"Remind you of anyone?" Kristen asked her god-daughter, slightly annoyed. Michelle didn't know if her godmother was referring the cashier to herself or Jade.

"Uh.. I was just wondering how much this shirt was." Michelle said.

The cashier took the shirt from Michelle and rang it up.

"50 dollars." the cashier said as she gave the shirt back.

Michelle nodded and walked away.

"That's expensive!" Josh said.

"Yeah..." Michelle said in disappointment. How could she buy the shirt? She then had an idea.

"I wish I had 50 dollars!" Michelle said excitedly.

Kristen shook her head, causing the blue bracelet to shake.

"Wishing for money is against Da Rules." she said.

"But it's only 50 dollars!" Michelle said in protest.

"It's still against the rules, kiddo." Josh said, backing up his partner.

"But… but.." Michelle began.

Both bracelets gave her a look, and it was a look that Michelle really didn't like to see.

"Fine..." Michelle said reluctantly. She then went back to the rack, put the shirt back, and walked away.

"Stupid rules!" Michelle mumbled as she went back to her seat.

"Tell me about it!" Timmy said as he saw his friend walk back with two new bracelets on her wrist.

Michelle smiled, glad that someone knew what she was talking about.

"What did you want?" Timmy asked, eager to know.

"A shirt that I've been _dying _to have." Michelle told him. She then heard groans.

"I hate clothes!" Timmy mumbled.

Michelle rolled her eyes. She then looked at the flight clock.

"An hour and forty-five minutes left." she thought as she heard her stomach drop.

"So…" Timmy began. "We still have a while until you have to leave. What do you want to do?"

Michelle thought about this for a minute. What _did_ she want to do?

oOo

The two friends found a indoor soccer field in the airport and split up into teams. First it was god-family vs. god-family. Michelle, Kristen, and Josh won that round.

"Ha!" Michelle said to Timmy once she and her friends won.

Timmy huddled up with his god-family to see what they would do next.

"Alright, now we're doing… boys vs. girls!" Timmy said, proud in his decision.

"Don't worry!" Kristen said to her god-daughter as she put her hand on Michelle's shoulder and Wanda came over. "We'll beat them!"

Michelle nodded and grinned at Kristen.

oOo

"Your… really.. good!" Timmy said in between breaths to Michelle as he tried to get the ball from her.

She shrugged.

"I.. used to.. play." Michelle said in between breaths as she did a pull back and headed towards Cosmo, who was the next defender.

"Ooo! Ball!" Cosmo said as Michelle approached him.

Michelle rolled her eyes a little bit as she moved to the left.

Cosmo sighed.

Michelle then approached Josh who was the goalie. She kicked a shot that she thought for sure would go in, but Josh caught it.

"Poof Poof!" Poof said, glad that Josh had caught the ball.

"Darn!" Michelle said, stomping her foot as Josh held the ball in his hands. Josh just shrugged.

"Next time, kiddo." he said with a wink.

oOo

Boys won that round. Michelle was shocked that Timmy actually managed to win.

"You surprised me there!" Michelle said as they walked out.

"Well, I _am_ The Chosen One after all." Timmy said with pride.

"Yeah, you've only told me that about a million times!" Michelle said as she rolled her eyes, not forgetting the amount of times that he's told her about defeating some enemy called The Darkness.

The seven of them started walking back to the table together (the fairies were in human form, and Wanda was pushing Poof in a baby stroller). But then Kristen, who was in the front, stopped walking, causing everyone to stumble behind her.

"What's wrong Chrissy?" Michelle asked her godmother.

"Your mom." Kristen said with a blank face. "She's right there." she added, pointing to Mrs. Brown.

"Eeee!" Michelle squealed in nervousness. What would her mom think about her and Timmy hanging out with "strangers" who had weird colored hair?

"Other way… go!" she added as the six of them (Poof is in the stroller, so he doesn't run or anything) backed up and ran the other way.

They ran to a spot in the airport and huddled up in a corner that no one really cared about, which allowed the five fairies to poof away.

"That was close!" Timmy said, sighing in relief.

Michelle nodded. They then started walking back to the table.

Once they got there, Michelle grabbed her wallet.

"I'm gonna go get some soda. Want any?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll go with you!" Timmy said, grabbing his wallet.

They walked together to the drink stand. Once the worker saw them together, she smiled. She was a young Asian woman who had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Aww! Young love! Do you two want one soda to share?" she asked them energetically.

Michelle and Timmy glanced at each other and laughed in shock.

"…No, see…, we're not dating." Michelle said after laughing. "We're just friends."

The woman's smile disappeared.

"Oh." she said, obviously disappointed. "Then what can I get you two then?"

Michelle ordered a bottle of ginger ale, and Timmy ordered a bottle of Coca-Cola **(I don't own Coca-Cola, or any soda brand, just so you know)**. Once they got their sodas and payed, they sat down and drank them together, with you know, a little talking, and all of the usual stuff.

oOo

It was time.

It was currently 5:00 pm, and the gate for Michelle's flight had just been announced. Because of the time differences between California and New York, Michelle and her mom wouldn't be getting home until 3 o'clock in the morning! That meant that Michelle and her mom had to get dinner _and_ breakfast for the plane!

Michelle and Timmy kinda had what they were going to do planned out. What they were going to say, no, but where they were going to meet and everything, yes.

As her mom was looking for dinner in a store, Michelle looked at her phone screen for the time.

It was 5:22.

"Uh… Mom?" Michelle began "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok sweetie, just don't take too long!" Mrs. Brown said, not really paying attention.

Michelle went all the way past the food court, and all the way past most gates to get to the back of the airport. She had to plan this out _very carefully_.

She went into a nearby store unsuspiciously, stayed in there for a couple of minutes, and then went out the other way so the security guards wouldn't notice her. She then spotted the abandoned shop Summerglasses, and sure enough, Timmy was there.

"You're good!" Timmy said, high-fiving her.

Michelle shrugged.

"Well.." she began, before both of them began laughing.

Michelle then saw Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poof into the shop, and assumed that her fairies were right behind her.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, not really knowing how they should start the conversation. Then Michelle spoke up.

"Well,… it was nice meeting you guys." she said to Timmy's fairies, looking up at them.

"You too, sweetie." Wanda said with a comforting smile.

"Yeah!" Cosmo said energetically. "It's not everyday that Timmy meets a girl!"

Both kids rolled eyes at this comment, Timmy more than Michelle.

"Poof Poof!" Poof said, giving Michelle a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Poof!" Michelle said, wrapping her arms around the fairy baby.

Once Poof and Michelle unwrapped from their hug, it was just Michelle and Timmy that had to say good-bye. But they didn't at first. They just stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"We'll leave you two alone…" Michelle heard her godmother say.

Timmy waved good-bye to Kristen and Josh (they waved back at him), and then the five fairies poofed away.

Michelle walked around for a minute, kicking some stuff around the abandoned store, until she heard Timmy speak quietly.

"I'm.. gonna miss you."

Michelle turned around and looked at him, her brown eyes meeting his blue.

"Really?" she asked quietly. She had _never_ heard a boy tell her that they would _miss_ her before!

Timmy nodded.

"Of course! Who else's hoverboard can I borrow without them knowing?"

Michelle grinned.

"And who else am I going to attempt to beat at Jumprope Jury?"

"Well, you got Chester and AJ for _that_." Michelle said.

Both kids grinned and chuckled a little bit.

"And who else am I going to meet that has…" Timmy looked right and left to make sure that no one could see them or hear them. "fairy godparents?" he added in a whisper.

Michelle smiled.

"I'm… gonna miss you too." she told Timmy quietly.

Timmy smiled.

"Before you leave, can you just do _one more_ _cartwheel_?" he asked her hopefully.

"How about this?" she asked.

She made room for herself, and then did a running roundoff into a back flip.

Timmy looked _stunned_.

"How was _that_?" she asked.

"_Good_." Timmy said with a blank face, nodding in approval.

Michelle grinned.

Then, after minutes of silence, Michelle did something that she could possibly regret later. She went up to Timmy, and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Both kids smiled.

Michelle then took out her phone and looked at the screen, realizing that she should get going.

"Bye Timmy." Michelle said quietly while slowly walking backwards and waving at him.

Part of Timmy wanted to stop his friend, his _best friend_ from walking away from him, but part of him just wanted, _needed_ to let her go.

But as much as he didn't want her to leave, Timmy waved good-bye to his best friend.

Michelle then began her route back to the un-abandoned part of the airport.

Meanwhile, Timmy just stood there, thinking about what had just happened. Michelle _kissed_ him. A _girl_, _kissed_ him!

Even though his best friend was leaving for New York, he couldn't help but be happy. For both himself, _and_ his best friend.

oOo

This was it.

Michelle was walking to the plane with the bunny cage in one hand, and her carry-on in the other (her big suitcase was on a terminal that would be transported). Her mom was right behind her.

Michelle felt like she just wanted to cry. She had just said good-bye to one of her best friends! And who knows, she might not ever see him again!

Michelle and her mom didn't sit next to each other, but they could still see each other. Mrs. Brown wasn't too happy about this, but they were the best seats that she could find!

"Guys," Michelle said to her bunnies, a little quieter than usual. "I'm scared."

"You?" Kristen asked. "Scared? Why?"

"What if Mr. Hastlings doesn't like me? What happens if I mess up? Or if I-"

"Stop worrying! Just… dance your heart out! That should make him like you!" Josh said, interrupting his god-daughter. "I think…" he added uncertainly.

Michelle smiled, ignoring that last comment.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked.

Michelle looked to her right to find a woman. She had dark skin and dark brown hair, and was wearing a purple shirt with black sweatpants.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking to your oddly-colored bunnies about Mr. Hastlings?" the woman asked.

Michelle glanced at her "bunnies", and then answered the woman.

"Uh.. yeah. I just got accepted as a PROD dancer." Michelle said, proud she could say that.

"My daughter just got accepted into that school also! Good luck with him. I heard that he can be really mean sometimes!" the women said.

"That's not helping…" Michelle thought. She then noticed that the woman had a small, floating, crown on her head, much like a fairy crown.

"Thanks for the advice!" she said to the woman.

"Anytime." the woman said with a smile, before putting her earbuds in her ears.

"You'll do great!" Kristen said. "I'm sure you will."

"Thanks, Chrissy." Michelle said with smile.

The blue bunny smiled back at her god-daughter.

oOo

"Welcome to Flight 4509 from Dimmsdale, California to New York, New York. We should be arriving in New York at about 3 am. The seats will turn into beds at 10 pm, for anyone who would like to sleep. Until then, enjoy your flight, and thank you for flying with us!" the assistant captain said on the loud speaker.

"This is it!" Michelle thought to herself. "The past eight weeks have been leading up to this! I'm _finally_ going to PROD!"

She then looked down at her bunnies to see what they were doing.

"Joshua!" Kristen was saying, scolding at him. "Please, just give me my wand back already!"

"This is _my_ wand! Why would I want _your_ wand?" he asked his partner.

"I don't know!" Kristen began. "But just give it back!"

The two bunnies then began arguing even _more_.

Michelle rolled her eyes and grinned. Yep, they were definitely _her_ godparents.

She put the cage on the floor, so she could let her fairies bicker in peace. She then looked out the window. The plane was starting to move!

And seconds later, it was off the runway, and on it's way to New York.

**I… I can't believe it! It's done! I really hope that you like this chapter! I worked _exceptionally_ hard on it!**

**This is my longest chapter yet! I'm sorry if you think it's too long, but it is the finale after all!**

** The end of the actual story has come, but I'm doing an epilogue. That might not be up for a while though, cause I start school soon (yay…. sarcastically). I'll try to upload it in a short amount of time though.**

** I started out with so many reviewers, but I don't know where they went! It makes me sad. I know that people read this story, and I thank everyone who does, but I really wouldn't mind a review. It would really make my day and make me happy, knowing that people like my story.**


	17. Epilogue

**Hey guys! So here it is! The epilogue! Hopefully you guys will like it! Btw, sorry for the delay. The first week of school isn't always easy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FOP! I own my OC's. That's it.**

Here's the epilogue of "What Dance Can Do"!

**Epilogue**

"I'm home." Michelle said, speechless. "I'm _finally_ _home_."

It was currently 4:30 in the morning, and Michelle and her mother had just gotten home from the New York airport. Michelle had just stepped into her room, and it looked _just like_ she had remembered it.

"Feels good, kiddo, doesn't it?" Kristen asked, poofing from bunny form to fairy form.

Michelle nodded.

"I wish… that my stuff… was all…. unpacked." Michelle said, in between yawns.

Kristen waved her wand. Michelle's suitcase opened and all of the stuff floated to its place.

Michelle's phone then rang.

"Oh Karen, what can you possibly want _now_?" Michelle mumbled to herself.

But when Michelle looked at the screen, she was shocked to find out that it wasn't Karen.

"Hi!" Michelle said, happy that the person on the other end had called.

"Hey, how was the flight?"

"Good, Timmy. It was good. You should've known though, we were texting the _whole time_."

"Yeah, that is until you fell asleep at 10 o'clock at night!"

"It was 1 o'clock my time!" Michelle argued.

Timmy sighed reluctantly.

"So, maybe later we can-"

"Look, Timmy, as much as I would love to stay up and chat…" Michelle began, pausing to take a yawn, "I'm really tired. Can you call me tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Just don't call too early though!" Michelle said, warning him. But then she heard the tone, signaling her that Timmy had hung up.

Michelle sighed as she went into her bed. She looked around her room.

"It just feels _so good_ to be back home!" she said quietly.

Both fairies smiled at each other, and then Josh floated over to the light switch and shut it off.

"Good night!" Michelle heard her fairies call to her as they poofed into the bunny cage.

"Good night guys!" Michelle said. She then instantly fell asleep.

oOo

Michelle had no words to describe the PROD dance academy. It was just… _so great_!

After Mr. Hastlings told Michelle and Karen that they did indeed pass their welcoming dance (and after they had shrieked in excitement), they worked on a routine that the choreographers had prepared for them. And what do you know? The choreographers had prepared a dance to the same song that Michelle danced to at the dance competition at the Roller Dome! The only thing different was is that she wasn't getting judged on it. One thing that Michelle loved about PROD so much is that you don't have to worry about getting judged on anything unexpectedly. Like Josh said before, you just have to dance your heart out!

Michelle met a girl named Kelsey that day. Kelsey Chervick. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and had worn a green tank top and grey shorts to rehearsal that day.

But there was something weird about Kelsey's guinea pig. It had _purple_ fur.

"Uh… Kelsey? Are you sure that your guinea pig isn't sick or anything? Because it's fur is purple!"

"Nope!" Kelsey told her. "Nothing's wrong with her!" she added, giving her new friend a reassuring smile.

Michelle nodded suspiciously as she continued to do what she was doing.

But then the guinea pig huffed, and changed into… a _fairy_?!

"And _I _thought that _you_ would recognize me, kid!"

"DeDe!" Kelsey told the fairy quietly, scolding at her. "What do you think your doing?!"

"Oh relax Kels, I know this girl!" the fairy said, looking back at Michelle.

"Say _what_?!" both kids asked in disbelief.

But then Michelle realized what the fairy was talking about. The woman sitting next to her on the plane, she and the fairy looked alike! Purple shirt, black pants...

"Wait a minute…" Michelle said, taking this all in. "Your the woman from the plane!" she added, pointing at DeDe as her fairies appeared behind her.

"Told you, Kels!" DeDe said, glancing at her god-daughter.

Michelle and Kelsey glanced at each other.

"Why were you on the plane though?" Michelle asked DeDe quietly.

Kelsey and her godmother glanced at each other, and then DeDe looked back at Michelle.

"_Long story._" DeDe said.

After minutes of silence, Kelsey spoke up.

"See, Michelle, my dad… recently… died. It's just my 3 brothers and my mom living here now. I wasn't really positive that I would make new friends at PROD, so… I asked DeDe to help me. When she realized that you were also new, she told me that there was nothing to worry about!" Kelsey said, looking up at DeDe with a smile.

"I'm not new…" Michelle said quietly as she twirled her foot in a circle, wanting to tell Kelsey the truth.

Kelsey looked heartbroken.

"What she _means _to say…" Kristen said with a chuckle as she glanced at her god-daughter disapprovingly, and then looking back at Kelsey, "is that she just _moved back_ to New York."

"Oh!" Kelsey said, happy again.

"So she's kinda new!" Kelsey thought positively.

The two friends then hung out for a little while, with their fairies of course.

oOo

Michelle couldn't wait to be with her best friend again. She and Karen had been put in different groups, only because the choreographers wanted to see what "worked".

After Michelle hung out with Kelsey for a while, Michelle went to Karen's house. Michelle rang the doorbell, and Karen answered.

"Michelle!" Karen shrieked in happiness and excitement.

"Karen!" Michelle said, doing the same.

The two best friends then broke out in a hug.

"I've missed you soooo much!" Michelle said as she cried tears of joy.

"Me too!" Karen said, also crying of happiness.

Karen then grabbed Michelle's arm as she pulled Michelle up to her room and opened the door.

"Surprise!" she heard her best friends godparents say.

Michelle, Stacy, and Blake broke out into a group hug.

"Welcome back, sweetie." Stacy said with a smile as they unwrapped from their hug. Blake nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Stacy." Michelle said smiling.

She then faced her godparents, her best friends godparents, and her best friend herself.

"It's good to be back." Michelle said with a grin and a chuckle as she hugged all of her friends in a group hug.

"Say cheese!" Josh said as he poofed up a camera and took a "family" picture.

oOo

So let's see…. Michelle and Karen enjoyed PROD like they never thought they would. It was just, _so perfect_! It was everything that both girls had ever dreamed of!

And Michelle kept in touch with Timmy. Every now and then, he would "come" over and it would end up being _a lot_ of fun.

One of the best parts was that she didn't have to deal with Jade anymore. Did Michelle miss her sister a little bit? Well, _maybe._ But overall, it was nice not having Jade barge into her room everyday. _Finally_, Michelle actually got some _privacy_! It was great!

Michelle was just happy that she got to have fun with her friends. Both her human friends, _and_ fairy friends.

**That's it! What Dance Can Do, my first Fanfiction story, is done! Oh, boy, I'm getting really mixed up now. **

** I want to thank every single person that has reviewed my story. I want to thank every single person who has PMed me (you know who you are), and has told me what a great story I've written. I appreciate all of the support that I've gotten.**

** I never thought that I'd get past a single review. I know everyone says that, but I've had doubts about this story. And I now have over 20 reviews! Wow! I never imagined this to happen!**

** I also want to say thank you to whoever is following and/or has favorited this story.**

** So thank you to everyone who's read (and hopefully enjoyed) this story!**

oOo

And that everyone, is what dance can do.


End file.
